Finding a home in death
by Wolfenden
Summary: My OC in Bleach. Wouldn't it be strange to feel more at home in the world of the dead than the world of the living when you're still alive? Yana feels that way, now to stop the bad guys from destroying it. ShiroOC, IchiRuki amongst others.
1. More complications for Rukia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any character except Yana she's all mine.**

**Hope you enjoy, I really love Bleach and wanted to put Yana in it, I'll try follow the manga as much as possible but I might put some of the filler series in from the anime coz I really like the Bounto arc and the newer one with their zanpakuto.**

**

* * *

**

Rukia thought Ichigo would be the most of her problems, not that he wasn't a huge problem just in his own right. The night he took her shinigami powers was the night all her troubles began, sure it was her idea but she never thought it would turn out this way. She didn't realise her problems could get any bigger, not until she turned up to school one day a few weeks after the start of this mess.

That was day that _she_ arrived, things just got even more complicated.

* * *

"Hey Ichi!" cried a girl flinging her arms around his neck. He staggered back surprised.

"Yana!" he stuttered. "You're back already?" The girl nodded her golden hair flying everywhere. Rukia glared at her.

"Who's this?" Ichigo and Yana stared at her.

"Oh yeah, you don't know," mused Ichigo. "Well, this is Yueta Yanala, she's my oldest friend. She's in our class but she's been away for a few weeks sorting out some… legal problems." Yana nodded again then jumped off him.

Rukia frowned, _legal problems? What's that suppose to mean?  
_

"Hey Ichi you'll never guess what!" she cried throwing her hands in the air.

"Err… what?" She looked like she was going to bust with excitement.

"Look! Look! I found someone!" she cried pointing at the door.

A woman entered. She looked exactly like Yana except she was older and had red hair with a white fringe compared to Yana's golden hair, otherwise they looked exactly alike. She even had the same strange golden eyes, Ichigo stared. All the boys in the class then ran up to the woman and started flirting her. She sighed as if bored but didn't do anything. Ichigo turned to Yana.

"Yana, who is she? She looks almost exactly like you!" Yana grinned.

"I know, isn't it great? She's my cousin!"

"Your cousin?" Rukia observed the woman from a distance until she realised the woman was walking towards her. She looked up at her, the woman smiled.

"Hello," she said.

"Erm… hi," Rukia mumbled. Ichigo frowned.

"What's the matter Rukia?"

"Oh nothing." She looked away from the woman and Ichigo turned back to Yana.

"So what did you say her name was?" he asked her.

"Hoshi. Yueta Hoshi," chirped Yana, Rukia froze before looking back in shock. Hoshi came up behind her and bent down so her mouth was next to Rukia's ear.

"Are you going to tell Ichigo-kun who I am?" she asked. Rukia stiffened. "Or do you think you'll be warning Yana? She already knows, she's known for a very long time Kuchki-chan."

"How do you know my name? We weren't introduced," hissed Rukia staring straight ahead at Yana and Ichigo who were still talking.

"Now, now Kuchki-chan you know who I am so don't go playing games now." She paused and looked at Ichigo. "You know you'll get in trouble about him don't you? It won't be long now." Rukia turned round surprised.

"Yueta-sama! How do…?" Hoshi smiled.

"Since he is a very dear friend to Yana and me I'll do my best to stop the worst from happening. Until then it stays our little secret, ok?" Rukia nodded absently. Hoshi straightened and grinned. "Great! Yana-chan! I've got to go now, I'll see you at home ok?" Yana nodded.

"Ok, see you later!" She grinned at Ichigo. "Ichi, you've been busy," she said winking.

"Huh?" he gasped shocked. She laughed.

* * *

"Ichigo?" Rukia stopped as they were walking. He looked back at her.

"Yeah?" She looked away.

"Never mind." He shrugged then paused.

"Hey Rukia? Did you find that Hoshi woman a bit weird?" Her eyes widened.

"What!"

"Well, I don't think she is who she says she is. Yana doesn't have any living relatives at all so she can't be her cousin." He paused frowning. "What I don't get is why Yana said that she was when she knows I know this." Rukia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, is that it?" The vein in his forehead pulsed.

"What do you mean, is that it? It could be important!" She walked past him.

"I doubt it. You shouldn't poke your nose in her business, it's nothing to do with you." Ichigo fumed and raised a fist.

"It is my business! Yana is just like me!" Rukia whirled round.

"What?" Ichigo looked away ashamed.

"She's… the same… as me," he murmured. "My mother was killed by a hollow but… her entire family was slaughtered by them." She stared at him. "She was two years old and to make it even worse she could see the hollows so she knew what was happening and she remembers it all. That's the reason she was having legal problems, because she has no living relatives. She came to live with us after that and then my mum was killed. She knew all along what it was even though I didn't."

Rukia frowned. _Is it possible that she could have become a Shinigami too if she survived?_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading please review I want at least 5 reviews before i put up the next chapter which i promise will be a lot better and longer than this one.**


	2. Off to Sereitei

Hey, i dunno if ppl aren't reviewing coz no ones read the story or coz they don't like :'(

Oh well i'm posting this chapter to hopefully gather some interest and make myself feel better.

The parts of this chapter are a bit random with things missing in between but they might be added in flash backs later.

Enjoy reading and plz review!

* * *

Renji and Byakuya had just arrived in the real world through the spirit gate.

"Well, well look who's showed up." They looked around abruptly. Renji stepped forward menacingly.

"Identify yourself!" he barked. Hoshi stepped forward with a grin, Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise before his usual blank look returned.

"So this is where you have been," he said. Renji looked confused before taking a closer look at her.

"Yueta-sama! Why are you here?" he gasped. She threw him a blank look.

"And you're not asking where I've been for the last fifteen years?" She sighed. "I swear they get more idiotic with each passing decade." Renji blushed.

"Please stop taunting my lieutenant," said Byakuya. "Where have you been?" She sighed and folded her arms looking disgruntled.

"Look before you tell me off or anything there was absolutely nothing I could do to prevent it from happening. The minute I arrived here fifteen years ago I didn't just enter the world of the living, somehow I-"

"She got stuck inside my body." Byakuya glared.

"Tell your friend to come out before I send my lieutenant after them."

"I don't need to be told," said Yana appearing next to Hoshi. "And I'm not her friend." Hoshi sighed and waved a hand towards her.

"This is Yueta Yanala, it's her body I've been stuck in until all of a couple of weeks ago," she explained. There was a dead silence.

"_Yueta_ Yanala?" asked Renji incredulously. "But…?"

"Yes well done. She is my descendent, my only one actually. Seems my family was considered a bit of a treat." Byakuya frowned.

"A treat?"

"For hollows. I'm surprised you haven't asked why she can see you. I'm afraid the minute I entered this world was the exact moment she was born and I ended up in her body along with her own spirit. I only just got out a few weeks ago. Which turned out to be a good thing since she's constantly been targeted by hollows even if she does have the plus of being able to see them." She sighed again. "Still, having to watch hollows slaughter your family at the age of two at least means she's fully aware of them." There was another dead silence.

"And how did she survive such an attack?" asked Byakuya coolly.

"I took over her body to get her away." She sighed. "I didn't count on her taking control again and using my powers. She totally slaughtered those hollows."

"She took your powers?" asked Renji. "That's what happened with Rukia!"

"No it isn't. She used them because we were in the same body even though they didn't belong to her. Turns out she has her own shinigami powers and they woke up a month ago," explained Hoshi. "Besides Rukia's powers weren't stolen, she gave them away," she said reprovingly. "I hope you know I would have done exactly the same thing in her position."

"But it wasn't you that did it, it was her," stated Byakuya. Yana snorted.

"So? It was either that or die. A hollow attacked and she was too injured to fight. Neither of them expected it to actually work, they thought he'd die, the hollow wouldn't get him and therefore not gain any power from him then the rest of them would die," ranted Yana. "It was their only chance and they took it. It just didn't work the way they expected." Byakuya turned to her.

"You are very well informed. You know the human then?" She scowled.

"Yes but I'm not saying anything more. Stupid snobbish rules," she muttered. Hoshi rolled her eyes.

"Yana mind your manners when talking to a captain. And please stop butting in, go bug Abarai." Yana grinned.

"Yay! Can we play hide and seek?" she asked excitedly. Renji looked horrified till his captain stepped in.

"My lieutenant doesn't have time to play. As you know we are here for a purpose." She pouted at him.

"Aww! That's no fun! And if you hurt either of them I'm stealing your hair clip thingies the next time we meet!" she threatened. Byakuya blinked in surprise.

"Well I guess we'll see you later," said Hoshi walking away. "I'll probably come back soon. It sounds like it's going to get pretty interesting in Soul Society soon." Yana bowed and ran off after her. Renji turned to Byakuya.

"Err… that girl reminded me of Yachiru, it's creepy!" Byakuya sighed.

"Well I suppose they are related. Come on, we have work to do."

* * *

Rukia was taken back to Sereitei to be judged and Ichigo was left to die in the street after trying to stop them, he would have too if Hoshi hadn't shown Urahara Kisuke where he was. They had been keeping out of Rukia's way since they'd been first introduced, only Yana seeing her at school and Hoshi staying hidden all together. Hoshi knew that interfering would bring Sereitei down on her own head and although she wouldn't be in as much trouble her presence would only have complicated things for Rukia.

She watched along with Yana as Ichigo insisted upon getting stronger so that he could go save Rukia, they were so proud that he would not abandon her to a fate she didn't deserve. While he tried to regain his shinigami powers Hoshi trained Yana, she knew that she would insist on going with him so she wanted to make sure that Yana at least had a fighting chance of surviving this adventure. So in preparation for going to Sereitei to rescue Rukia every body trained. Ichigo, Hoshi, Yana and Yoruichi even trained their two friends Orihime and Chad in their newfound powers while Uryu trained himself too.

Then they were gone.

* * *

"Hey Hoshi?" The red haired woman looked up.

"What?"

"Do you think everyone is ok?" asked the golden haired girl curiously. The other sighed.

"They are perfectly capable of looking after themselves."

"Ok!" She grinned and started blabbering on about some random stuff to do with how didn't everyone look like ants from where they were sitting.

_Seriously… sometimes I wonder how we're related, _thought Hoshi.

She looked around, scanning the area. Ichigo and everyone else were fighting their own separate battles. She and Yana had avoided attention so far but with their combined spiritual pressure she knew it was only a matter of time before someone found them. She blinked, focusing on a particular spot. That was… Kenpachi and… Ichigo! Her eyes widened and she headed for them, Yana following her.

"What's up Hoshi? You sure seem in a hurry."

"Kenpachi is fighting Ichigo-kun. I don't want either of them to die!" she said. Yana nodded and sped up.

"Well we'd better get a move on then." They stopped on top of a building above where Kenpachi and Ichigo where. Hoshi cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Outoto-san!" Kenpachi looked up.

"Hoshi?" A pink haired girl on his shoulder grinned excitedly and waved.

"Foxy! Hiya Foxy!" yelled the girl. Hoshi face palmed.

"Yachiru I told you it's Hoshi not Foxy!" Yana waved down to them as well.

"Hiya Ichi!" Ichigo squinted up and gaped at them.

"You two! What the hell are you doing?"

"Well I don't want my little brother killing you or you killing him, do I?" said Hoshi grinning. Ichigo stared at her then pointed at Kenpachi.

"He's your little brother!" She nodded.

"I'm like Yachiru's auntie too," she paused. "That kinda makes Yana her cousin I guess." She looked down again. "Hey Yachiru come sit up here with us and watch." The pink haired girl nodded and jumped up to join them. Kenpachi growled.

"Hey Hoshi! How come you've been missing for ages? Where you been? I've not had a good fight since the last time I fought you. Who's the girl with you? She looks like you."

"Oh she's my descendent from the real world. I'll explain everything some other time when you're not busy." Ichigo exploded.

"Hey not to interrupt the family reunion or any thing but what the hell is going on?" Yana blinked.

"Ichigo just go back to sleep till we're finished, this is an important conversation." He sulked and turned away. She turned to Kenpachi.

"Hiya Ojii-san!" she yelled. Kenpachi twitched then paused looking at her closely before grinning.

"After I'm finished with Ichigo here I'll fight you next," he said. They all sweat dropped.

"Sorry Outoto-san but you can't fight her unless you want me to kick your ass in to the next century," said Hoshi smiling sweetly. He huffed and turned back to Ichigo.

"Fine."

Yachiru smiled up at Hoshi and Yana.

"Ken-chan looks real happy now!" Yana laughed.

"I like your name for Hoshi by the way Yachiru-chan," she said sitting beside her.

"Great I'll call you Wolfy then," giggled Yachiru. Yana thought about it.

"You know what Pinky I like that name, thanks." Yachiru practically glowed.

"No one's ever liked my names before," she cried. "And you gave me one!" she turned and yelled to Kenpachi. "Ken-chan! Wolfy gave me a name." He grunted in response. Yana laughed.

"Lets watch the show then."

* * *

Hoshi and Yana had left after Kenpachi and Ichigo's fight having made sure that Yoruichi picked up Ichigo. They were sitting on a roof and Yana was plucking at the cloak Hoshi had insisted she wear.

"But Hoshi! It's stuffy and itchy! Why do I have to wear it?"

"I don't want people to recognise you. Keep the hood up and hide your face."

"Who'll recognise me? No one knows me in Soul Society," she said puzzled.

"Well its more like I don't want anyone else to see how alike we look, it might put us both in very serious danger." Yana grinned wolfishly.

"Kick butt, blood splattering danger?" Hoshi glared at her.

"Get a grip Yana. We're not taking risks, not if we want to save Rukia-chan." Yana tensed and disappeared momentarily, Hoshi took this as the sign that someone was coming.

Hitsugaya appeared in front of her, he blinked surprised.

"You?" She grinned.

"It's been a long time Toushiro-kun." He stared at her not believing his own eyes.

"Don't tell me you're with the ryoka?" he asked furious.

"And what would you do if I was?" she asked inspecting her fingernails. He took a deep breath and moved to draw his zanpakto.

"As captain of squad ten I would have to stop you," he said. She sighed.

"You're no fun Toushiro-kun. All work and no play, its very dull and boring."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Tell your friend to come out. I know they're there."

A voice next to him chuckled. "But I'm not hiding. I've been here all the time."

He turned rapidly to the side and saw a cloaked figure standing right beside him; the hood was up so their face was hidden. _How did I not sense their presence, just who is this?_

"Who are you?" The figure laughed.

"All you probably need to know for now is that I'm a ryoka. Now let me ask you a question." Toushiro was curious so he complied.

"Fine."

"Does Kuchki Rukia deserve to die?" He stared at the figure.

"That is not for me to decide, the council…" He dodged a blow as the figure suddenly swung at him. Hoshi sighed and shook her head.

"Can you not think for yourself? Do you have to think what the council thinks?" asked the figure practically spitting. "Think for yourself! Off your own judgement, does Kuchki Rukia deserve to die?"

"No." Toushiro blinked, the answer was obvious so why…

"Then I suggest you start looking for the real reason that she's about to be executed for, instead of chasing people around blindly. It needs to stop, now." Hoshi stepped forward.

"Toushiro-kun find the real reason, then you might find that we are the ones that are right to stop this execution." He was sure the cloaked figure smiled.

"Plus Rukia-chan is a friend, I'd hate for her die when she doesn't deserve it." They paused. "Scratch that. I'd just hate for her to die, not to mention Ichi would be so unbelievably pissed off." Hoshi grinned and then the pair flash stepped. He didn't even bother trying to follow them.

* * *

Ichigo stood there facing Rukia.

"Hey there," he said. She stared at him

"Ichigo! What are you doing? Stop this! I'm ready to die! Just stop!" He smirked.

"You might be ready to die but I'm afraid your friends aren't," said a voice above her. She looked up and saw Hoshi and Yana sat on the wooden beam, they waved.

"Yo." She stared at them.

"You too!" Hoshi nodded while Yana scanned the assembled shinigami. She pouted.

"Hoshi, Shiro-chan isn't here! Neither is the other one!" Hoshi turned to look too.

"Well I get the feeling that the other one will show up."

"Why are you here?" asked Rukia. They looked down at her surprised.

"Aren't you supposed to be glad or something that you're being rescued?" While they argued Ichigo was quickly losing his patience.

"Hey! What about me? You left me to fight Kenpachi on my own!" They stared at him.

"You're a big boy you can take care of yourself." Ichigo sulked.

"Hoshi why aren't they here?" whined Yana. Hoshi sighed.

"They're big boys they can take care of themselves."

"That's your answer to everything!"

She turned to Yana. "You can go look for yours if you want." Yana nodded and flash stepped.

"Come on Shiro-chan. Where are you?" she half sang. Then she felt his reiatsu. "Found you."

She entered a building with the door cut down. His reiatsu was pretty weak she suddenly realised. She went deeper until she saw all the ice. She gasped but didn't move towards them. Hitsugaya was lying on the floor with another girl. Yana racked the file in her head marked 'Hoshi's memories'; the girl was called Hinamori Momo, lieutenant of squad five, she was Toushiro's childhood friend. Two women were with them. One was sending a message all over Soul Society, the other had drawn her zanpakto. She moved forward unsure whether the woman was going to kill them. The woman turned to her, sensing her presence.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly. Yana bowed respectfully; this was the captain of squad four, a healer.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I was just concerned about them," she said quietly, her head still bowed. The woman looked at her closely.

"You're a ryoka, aren't you?" She nodded. "Why are you concerned about them? Do you even know them?"

"Even if I didn't know them I would be concerned for anyone lying on the floor dying." She looked up hesitantly. "But, Hoshi would be upset if they died too."

The woman looked at her sharply.

"Yueta Hoshi?" She stared at her harder. "You look a lot like her… who are you?"

"I am Yueta Yanala, I am Hoshi's descendent from the real world."

The woman's eyes widened.

"Hoshi is here now as well, she is trying to stop the execution." The healer sighed.

"Ah. This execution that has made a mess of everyone," she sighed then looked at her kindly. "Would you like to stay so you know if they will be ok?"

"Thank you very much, but I'm sure if you heal them they will be fine," she looked at their bodies sorrowfully. There was a light as Unohana's zanpakto was drawn and she got to work. Yana turned her attention to the ice surrounding them.

It was so beautiful. It was so cold yet seemed to give off an inner light and shone all on its own. She reached out to touch some before withdrawing her hand. This was Toushiro's bankai; it was extremely personal and she shouldn't really touch it.

But, it was so beautiful; she touched it lightly with a finger and laughed delightedly as it glowed stronger and set about touching as much of it as she could and ran around laughing like a little kid. Unohana looked up from her work as the ice glowed at Yana's touch, she smiled. A strong soul indeed.

* * *

Plz plz review i really want to know what ppl think of this story and so i can get some opinions on possible pairings.

Thnx for reading.


	3. Joining Squad Ten

It's my birthday today so i'm celebrating by updating Finding a home in death!

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

In the aftermath of finding out that Aizen had been behind the whole thing and had turn traitor along with Gin and Tousen the ryoka were relatively forgotten. The shinigami seemed to have forgotten that only a few days ago they had practically waged war against them and just how much damage they had caused. To be honest Ichigo and the others were a bit relieved that they were being left alone, most of them needed to heal and didn't know how they would have coped if they had been bugged about their invasion. In no time at they were healed and getting ready to go back to the world of the living, Hoshi however had other plans for her young descendent. Something told her that it would be best to stay for a while longer.

"Yamamoto-taichou I want Yana to stay here and train," asked Hoshi. The old man raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

"Why is that?"

"She needs to be trained, it's better if she does it here. Ichigo-kun can take care of things in the real world so she isn't necessarily needed there. While she trains she can join one of the squads, that way she'll be useful too." She glanced at him. "Or do you have any objections?"

"What squad did you have in mind?" he sighed. She tapped her lip with a finger.

"Either squad eleven or squad ten."

"Zaraki-taichou or Hitsugaya-taichou?" He paused. "Zaraki-taichou I can understand, he is your little brother after all, even if he doesn't like the fact that he's the 'little brother'. But why Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"I know him better than he thinks and so does she despite the fact they've never really met. Besides I think she'd do well in that squad."

"Well lets see what she thinks," said Yamamoto, he gestured to the doors. "Send her in then." The doors opened and Yana popped her head around the door.

"Come in Yueta-san." She frowned at him.

"Ok. But please, call me Yana-chan," she asked grinning. He smiled.

"Of course." She entered and stood by Hoshi grinning, Hoshi face palmed. She had been hoping to prove that Yana was at least slightly sane but she had that stupid grin on her face.

"So Yana-chan, you want to train here and while you are here you agree to join a squad?" he asked making sure she understood everything.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Which squad am I joining?"

"You choose. Either squad eleven or squad ten."

"Ken-chan or Shiro-chan, hey?" She thought it over. "Wow that's a tough one but I think I'll have to go with Shiro-chan." Hoshi and Yamamoto blinked and stared at her as she grinned.

"That was a quick decision," said Yamamoto.

"Well I already had an idea it would be one of those two so I've been thinking it over ever since Hoshi mentioned it," she said grinning.

"Ok, I'll inform your Taichou and make sure all the necessary paper work is filled out," said Yamamoto smiling kindly. Yana squealed and hugged him.

"Arigato Ojii-san!" Hoshi looked embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry Yamamoto, and you don't really have to do all the paper work and everything, she is my responsibility."

"It's fine, I'll get her a room at the squad headquarters so she doesn't need to share, I have heard about her you know." Hoshi smiled gratefully.

"Arigato."

"Do you want me to tell Hitsugaya-taichou about her?"

"No, just tell him he's meeting a new squad member in his office tomorrow at three o'clock. She'll want to say goodbye to everyone first." She paused and looked sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry if she gave you the wrong impression, she's a real klutz sometimes." He smiled.

"It's fine, after all she called me Ojii-san and not grandfather. I think that warrants some lee way."

"Yamamoto? Please will you allow us to go back and forth between this world and the real world whenever we want?" she looked up at him pleadingly. He nodded.

"I think you've deserved it. Since Yana-chan isn't actually dead there isn't a lot I can do to stop her either. Will you be staying long?"

"Only a few days, once she's settled in I'll go back to help Ichigo-kun."

They were walking to squad eleven barracks, where they were currently staying when Hoshi stopped her.

"Yana? Why _did_ you pick squad ten? Not that I'm not happy with it I just think you would have enjoyed squad eleven too, after all you've already made friends with quite a few members of that squad." She nodded.

"Hmm. But… if I join that squad Ken-chan will want to fight me all the time and I was thinking that… maybe that wouldn't be a good idea for now. Not while I can't control it." Hoshi gasped and hugged her from behind.

"Yana I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about that! I should have thought about that before choosing squads for you." Yana shook her head and smiled, she stepped forward and turned around.

"It's ok Hoshi. I just need to control it, that's all." She went all starry eyed. "Besides now I can be with Shiro-chan and get to meet him properly!" Hoshi laughed.

"That's right, last time you didn't properly meet, he didn't even see your face!"

* * *

"Ichigo-kun we've opened the gate for you!" called Jyuushiro.

"Ok! We're just waiting for a few people now!" called Ichigo. Jyuushiro frowned then shrugged, as far as he could tell they were all there.

Yana ran towards them out of breathe with Hoshi behind her.

"Ichi!" Ichigo waved at them.

"Hey you two hurry up!" They stopped in front of the others panting slightly.

"Sorry Ichi. Were you waiting for us?" asked Yana. He nodded, she bit her lip. "But Ichi, we're not going back."

"What?"

"Well you see I'm having training here, since they are all experts. I'm helping out in a squad while I'm here too," she said grinning.

"Rukia staying here I can understand; she belongs here. You don't." She pouted.

"Ichi! It's not like I'm staying forever! Hoshi got Yamamoto to let us go back whenever we want." She tilted her head and smiled. "Besides, Hoshi is coming back in a few days once I'm settled in."

He huffed and glared at her, she grinned and hugged him round the neck. She turned to Orihime.

"Oh Orihime-chan! Tell Tatsuki I'll be back soon. My educational trip just got extended!" The aurbun hair girl smiled and saluted.

"Aye, aye captain!" Yana turned back to Ichigo.

"Don't worry, I'll drop in in a month or so." He sighed and nodded before she ran off. Hoshi sighed.

"She really hates goodbyes."

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro was in his office trying to burn a hole in the memo he had received from the head captain. It informed him that he was to have a new squad member… and that was it. No name, no grades from the academy, no background information, nothing. He scowled at the paper. _Just who was this new recruit? _Then Matsumoto burst through his door and interrupted his musings.

"Taichou! Taichou you'll never guess who I found!" cried Matsumoto barging into the office.

"Not now Matsumoto. I'm waiting for the new squad member to show up," said Toushiro irritated, sometimes his lieutenant really got on his nerves.

"Oh," she said pausing. "Well I found them, but I found someone else too." She stepped aside to reveal Hoshi. Toushiro's face deadpanned.

"I hope she's not the new squad member."

"Now, now Toushiro-kun that's not a nice way to say hello. But I'm glad to tell you that I'm not your new squad member, after all I used to be a captain why would I join a squad. But she _is_ your new recruit." She stood aside and turned around. She blinked rapidly. "Huh? Where the hell has she gone now?" She ran down the corridor yelling obscenities.

"So it's a girl then," stated Toushiro.

A minute later Hoshi came back dragging her feet heavily, she sighed.

"Right, here she is. This is Yueta Yanala." A head pooped round the side of her.

"Hi!" Toushiro looked at the two of them.

"It's a younger blonde version of you."

"Hey! Are you trying to say I'm stupid?" asked the girl.

"No. I was merely commenting on your hair colour." He looked her up and down. "Though judging by your reaction I might rethink the fact that you're not an idiot."

She scowled and glared at him as if hoping to burn a hole in him.

"Hey! That's not a nice way to greet your new squad member!" Toushiro blinked before looking at Hoshi and Matsumoto.

"You are joking, right?"

"Taichou I didn't know you knew Hoshi-chan!" exclaimed Matsumoto.

"You mean you know her too? Wait, let me guess, she was a drinking buddy."

She clapped delightedly.

"How did you guess? I'm sure Yanala-chan will be my new drinking buddy," she said hugging Yana. Yana struggled and pouted.

"Its Yana! I only get called Yanala when I'm in trouble!" Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

"You're pretty informal Yana-san." She twitched and stamped her foot down.

"No! Its either Yana or Yana-chan, ok? Not Yana-san, Shiro-chan."

Now it was his turn to twitch.

"What?" She grinned wolfishly at him.

"I said ok, Shiro-chan." He glared at her, she may be informal but she was going to call him by rank.

"Its Hitsugaya-taichou," he said. She frowned and put a finger to her lip.

"But Hoshi always calls Ukitake-taichou 'Shiro-chan'. Its her way of showing she cares."

He sighed shaking his head. "Why is she in this squad any way? Wasn't there another other squad she could have joined?"

"The other squad was squad eleven," explained Hoshi smiling slightly.

"In other words, Kenpachi," he moaned.

"So she's here because you don't want her to get beat up?" asked Matsumoto.

"No, I didn't want her to beat them up, or have Kenpachi try to fight her all the time." They looked at her sceptically. "What? She's stronger than she looks. What rank did you give her any way?"

"Seat twenty," said Matsumoto checking through some papers.

"What! She's captain level!" Hoshi yelled. Yana grabbed her arm.

"Hoshi! It's ok. It's better this way." Hoshi frowned at her slightly.

"But…" Yana sighed and glared at her.

"Look, this way I can fight my way up the ranks and no one can say I don't deserve my place. Ok?"

Toushiro looked at her closely as she said this. _Maybe Hoshi is right, it wouldn't pay to underestimate her._

"So you're here to help while you train so you'll be useful?" Yana grinned.

"Plus Hoshi hopes I'll learn control," she said smiling innocently. Toushiro looked at Hoshi.

"What do you mean 'control'?"

"Well… her zanpakto are a little strange," said Hoshi rubbing the base of her neck awkwardly.

"They are not strange! They're just different!"

"Yeah. Yana, you know whenever you get hollow blood on Kin Ookami he takes over and sends you on a killing spree." Yana pouted and turned away sulking.

"Its not my fault, or his. And it doesn't happen all the time!" Toushiro frowned.

"So your zanpakto takes over you?"

"Yeah, but Tsuki Tenshi can stop him most of the time otherwise I'd be a liability and I wouldn't be allowed to fight."

Matsumoto held her head.

"Hold on, I'm confused. Who is Kin Ookami and who is Tsuki Tenshi?"

"My zanpakto," Yana said puzzled.

"So you have two?" asked Toushiro.

"Yep, just like Hoshi." Toushiro stood up abruptly.

"Well I'll show you to your room." He turned to Hoshi. "I don't suppose you need somewhere to stay?" he asked. She opened her mouth to reply but Yana grinned and beat her to it.

"Its ok. She's leaving in a few days after I've settled in. Besides Shiro-taichou said she could stay with him." Toushiro looked blank whilst Matsumoto hid her laughter as Hoshi turned bright red.

"With Ukitake-taichou?" inquired Matsumoto giggling.

"Yeah, we've got a lot to catch up on," explained Hoshi stuttering, still red. Yana snorted and looking away hiding a smirk.

"Well I'll leave you three to get to know each other better then," said Hoshi leaving quickly.

The minute she was gone Yana burst out laughing and Matsumoto joined in.

"You two shouldn't laugh," said Toushiro sternly. "Now do you want to see your room or not?"

* * *

Toushiro led her down the corridor, people there stopped and bowed as he passed. Yana followed behind, ignoring the stares and the whispers; he opened a door and walked in. She looked around the room excitedly, he raised an eyebrow.

"Well? I hope you realise that usually only high ranking officers get their own room."

"I know. Yama-jii said so." She flopped down on the futon as he hid a smile.

_Yama-jii? he thought amused._ She grinned at him before pulling him down next to her.

"You need to learn to relax," she laughed. He scowled at her and sat up.

"You're so childish." She grinned.

"I know. I am only fifteen whereas you're, what? A hundred years old, at least?" she laughed. "Besides, Hoshi says it's probably all that keeps me sane."

He frowned at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… anyone who watched their family die at the age of two is going to be a bit unhinged."

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"You're weird." She laughed at him.

Suddenly Renji burst in through the door.

"Renji!" cried Yana.

"Yana! I heard you joined a squad, why didn't you choose mine?" She rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

"Sorry, Renji. It was either squad ten or squad eleven." That was when Ikkaku and Yumichika burst in too.

"Why didn't you choose our squad?"

It was then that they noticed the temperature drop, they all turned to the white haired captain. Yana snorted in amusement.

"Sorry guys. I didn't want to fight with Ken-chan all the time." She turned to Renji and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have a mission?" He laughed nervously before backing out of the room and running off. Yumichika flicked his hair back.

"You should train with us Yana-chan." He inspected her hair. "You are so beautiful, it would be an honour for you to train with us especially since you are like the taichou's niece." The temperature dropped again. She smiled, it was so fun annoying Toushiro.

"Thanks Yumi-chan, I think I will." She picked up her zanpakto. "Wanna spar?"

Ikkaku grinned. "You're on and don't think I'll go easy on you."

She grinned wolfishly. Ikkaku shuddered slightly, it was now he remembered the reports he'd read about her in the real world, plus the fact that she was related to Kenpachi and Hoshi. She turned back to Toushiro.

"Bye now, see you later," she half sang before walking out the door. He glared at the closed door and huffed.

"Annoying girl."

* * *

Yay i love this chapter Yana and Shiro meet properly!

Oh and kudos for those of you that have read my story: The Nura clan rises again if you recognised Kin Ookami and Tsuki Tenshi. I actually wrote this story first and used the names for my Nurarihyon story coz i thought they fit in really well.

Please review.


	4. Unbeatable drinker

Hey sorry it's been a while since i updated i was busy with uni but that's calmed down now.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

It's set a couple of weeks after Ichigo and the others leave Soul Society.

* * *

Matsumoto stretched, standing up from the desk and yawned.

"I think I'll call it a day," she sighed. Toushiro twitched.

"You've barely done any thing." She pouted.

"But what I have done was tiring," she complained. "Now it's time to drink!" she cried cheerfully pulling out a bottle from under her desk. Yana walked into the office smiling.

"Hello," she called before slumping down on the couch. She sniffed the air experimentally before shooting into an upright position. "Sake?" she whispered. "Who has sake?" Matsumoto looked surprised.

"Err… me… how can you tell?" she asked curious. Yana grinned and tapped her nose.

"I've got a very sensitive sense of smell," she explained. "Hoshi said it had something to do with Kin but I didn't really understand it." Toushiro and Matsumoto sweat dropped. "So can I have some?" Toushiro glared at her.

"No. Matsumoto don't you dare give her any," he ordered. Yana pouted.

"Why can't I have any?" she whined staring at the sake bottle as Matsumoto put it on the table. "Hoshi doesn't mind." He raised an eyebrow.

"You're fifteen, I doubt she lets you drink." She nodded still eyeing the bottle.

"She really doesn't mind. I drunk some once by accident but I didn't get drunk so she says she doesn't mind if I drink," she explained.

"But how much did you drink?" asked Matsumoto. "It can't have been a lot." Yana paused and placed her finger on her lip.

"I'm not really sure… Hoshi yelled at me saying stuff about dying of alcohol poisoning. Something about the amount I drank being enough to kill me, then she saw I wasn't affected and just looked at me funny before saying she didn't mind me drinking because it's impossible to get me drunk," she mumbled thinking back. Matsumoto's jaw dropped open.

"Seriously?" Yana nodded. Matsumoto jumped up and grabbed her by the arm dragging her out of the office. "Come on! You're coming out drinking with me! We'll have a competition! I know all the best drinkers, we can see if it's true!" she cried excited. Toushiro blinked before realising what was going on.

"Hey! You can't go drinking! It's not even noon! MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

Toushiro sighed.

Matsumoto and the others where well on their way to needing to be carried out. He glanced at them all egging on Yana to have another drink. He watched as she calmly downed another drink. It seemed she was telling the truth about it being impossible to get her drunk, though they were damn well trying. He sighed and sipped at his one sake. An hour later and Matsumoto and Yana were the only ones still conscious. Toushiro sighed with relief as Matsumoto finally passed out on the table. Yana smiled as she downed one last drink before standing.

He helped her dump them all outside before heading back to the barracks. Yana looked back at them frowning slightly.

"Is it ok to just leave them there?" He frowned.

"It's their fault for drinking so much. They should have thought about that before they drunk so much." She laughed. "How on earth can you drink that much without feeling the effects anyway?" he asked incredulously. She paused and held a finger to her mouth in thought.

"I don't really know," she shrugged before grinning. "But I'm so glad I can, its really useful you know." He sweat dropped.

He entered his office, sitting down to the mountain of paperwork there. He was surprised when Yana followed him in and flopped down on the couch. Neither of them said a word and the only sound was the scratch of his pen across paper.

After a while he was curious as to why she was so quiet. He got up and leaned on the back of the couch and looked down at her. She was sleeping. She was lying on her side and slightly curled up as if cold. He sighed and took off his captain's coat before covering her with it. He grimaced as he went back to his paperwork.

This was how Matsumoto found them when she staggered in to the office in the morning. She looked around blearily as first she took in her captain asleep at his desk, then Yana on the couch. Her eyes widened when she realised that Yana was covered with her captain's coat. She sat across from him at the desk and grinned.

"What do you want Matsumoto?" he growled.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake Taichou!"

"Yet were does that give you the right to stare and grin at me like a maniac while you think I'm asleep?" he asked. She pouted.

"Taichou! I was just curious as to why Yana was asleep on the couch covered with your coat." He sighed and stretched slightly before glaring at her.

"She fell asleep in here after we dumped you lot outside. Then she was cold so I covered her up, I didn't want to explain to Hoshi-san if she got sick."

Matsumoto held her hands up in surrender.

"Ok! Ok, I was only asking!" On the couch Yana stirred and sat up stretching. She looked around yawning, suddenly she yelled and fell off the couch. They ran over to her.

"Yana-chan are you ok?" asked Matsumoto. "What's wrong? Why did you yell?"

Yana looked around hurriedly. "Where am I?"

Toushiro blinked.

"You're in the office idiot. You fell asleep on the couch after we came back last night." Yana blinked this time before putting a finger to her lips. Matsumoto clapped.

"Yay! For once he's saying that to someone else instead of me!"

"Now that you mention it I do remember that." She rubbed the base of her neck. "Well this is awkward."

"So why did you yell when you woke up?" asked Matsumoto. Yana turned red and her hair stood up on end as she turned away.

"It's… it's nothing… haha… nothing…" Toushiro smirked at her and yanked her hair lightly. She turned around annoyed and pouted.

"Tell me why you yelled." She stuck her tongue out at him and turned her back to him. He yanked harder this time and she ended up with her head in his lap. She turned bright red and tried to make a run for it only to fall flat on her face.

"What the…?" she looked back at her feet confused. Toushiro's coat was wrapped around her feet. "Huh?" She blinked then hurriedly jumped up untangling her feet.

"I'm so sorry Shiro-chan. Ah I ripped it!" He shook his head.

"It's ok, it's only a small hole. Now tell me why you yelled."

She pouted and quickly crawled right up to him sticking her face right in front of him.

"Well why did I have your captain's coat?" Now it was his turn to go red in the face.

Matsumoto waved a hand vaguely at them.

"You two need to calm down, you're getting worked up over nothing." She paused and smiled. "Although it is kinda cute, you're practically in each others laps."

They both blinked and looked down. In her annoyance at Toushiro Yana had ended up practically in his lap when she yelled at him and he had grabbed hold of her hair again to pull it. They both went bright red and Yana shot backwards only to trip over the couch and tip it over. Matsumoto went to help her, which gave Toushiro a chance to calm down.

"Now why don't you just tell each other what you were asked then we can sort this out and you won't give me anymore of a headache!"

"You first," said Toushiro as Yana was about to open her mouth. She pouted and glared at him. Then she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

"Well… it's really embarrassing actually. I made a big fuss over nothing really." Toushiro glared at her. "Ok! Ok! I just woke up and forgot where I was. That's it!"

They both deadpanned.

"That's it?"

"Yeah!" She looked slightly puzzled and frowned. "For some reason I expected to wake up at home. Funny hey? I don't know why I thought that." She turned to Toushiro grinning evilly. "Your turn."

"I just… look you fell asleep on the couch and looked cold. I didn't want Hoshi-san to chew me out because you got ill." Yana smiled.

"Aww! Shiro-chan, that's really sweet!" She threw herself around his neck.

* * *

Yana breathed a sigh of relief and leaned heavily against the door. She'd made a run for it when Matsumoto had laughed at Toushiro going red because she was clinging to his neck. Toushiro had then yelled at her for leaving him with all the paper work the night before and told her she had to do all the paper work for the next three days.

She sighed and looked down at her hands; she still had hold of Toushiro's coat. She mournfully poked a finger through the hole; it had got bigger. She popped into her room to pick up the sewing kit Uryu had given her before going to the roof. She sighed and sat down opening the box, threaded a needle and started stitching the hole up.

Toushiro shook his head wearily. He seriously needed a break, between Matsumoto and Yana he was going to go insane. He stepped out on to the roof only to find it was already occupied, by Yana. He wondered whether he should just leave, after all wasn't he trying to escape from her. He looked at her closely. She didn't seem to have noticed he was there and she was sewing. Her toes were curled up in concentration and he could just tell that the minute she tried to walk she'd get cramp. Then he realised it was his captain's coat she was sewing. He sat down next to her.

"You're pretty good at that." He smiled slightly as she jumped in surprise, pricking her finger on the needle in the process then discovering that she had cramp in her toes. Toushiro inspected her work as she rolled around on the tiles trying to get rid of her cramp. Eventually she stopped and sucked her finger glaring at him.

"Shiro-chan you shouldn't do that!" she said sulkily round her finger.

"I thought you might have at least noticed I was sat right next to you," he said still inspecting the coat. "Hey you're pretty good. I can't even tell where the hole was."

She grinned delighted.

"Thanks! It's good to know that I picked up the right things from Uryu." He frowned confused so she scowled. "The Quincy, baka!"

"Did he teach you to sew?" She nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! He's amazing at it! It would be stupid to ask anyone else really!" She smiled sadly. "Of course he was always alone at first so I kept asking him to teach me in the hope that we'd become friends. It took time but we did become friends, then he met everyone else and I was so happy! He had friends and was accepted." She paused and looked a little guilty. "I hope he's ok. After all he lost his powers, I don't know if he told the others but he'll probably feel like he doesn't belong anymore. Maybe it would have been better for him if I had stayed." Toushiro stared at her.

"You really are one weird girl."

"Huh?"

"All you seem to think about half the time is other people and what you should do for them. You gotta be selfish once in a while and do what you want. That's why you're here right? Because you want to be." She stared at him.

"I guess so."

"Right then. Oh and you're probably just homesick. That's why you thought you'd wake up at home and why you're having these second thoughts. Sound about right?"

"Wow Shiro-chan… you really are a genius!" she said grinning. He sighed.

"Oi! Love-birds!" Toushiro looked down angrily, determined to kill whoever had just said that. It was when he realised it was Hoshi that he calmed down.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well aren't you coming down? This is my first visit in ages and all you can say is 'what?'"

Yana had already run down and crashed in to Hoshi in her excitement.

"Hoshi! I'm so glad to see you! Shiro-chan has just been telling me I probably feel homesick so you have perfect timing and also…" Hoshi tuned out after that and jut let her ramble on. Toushiro came down and nodded to her.

"Welcome back."

"Sheesh! You're so formal Toushiro-kun. Although you looked pretty chummy with Yana just then," she teased winking at him. He hoped that Matsumoto hasn't within hearing distance or he wasn't going to hear the end of this for weeks.

"Are you staying long?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm only here for a quick visit then I have to leave again. Those Bounto are getting seriously annoying!" While they had been talking Yana had gone back to the roof to retrieve her sewing kit, now she started inspecting Toushiro's coat. They both blinked.

"Yana what are you doing?" She stood up grinning triumphantly.

"Got it!" she said brandishing her needle. "Shiro-chan surprised me so I didn't have time to remove it from the coat. I'm lucky it stayed in, this is my best needle!" Hoshi chuckled at her antics.

"That and Ishida-kun would be annoyed if you lost it right? That's the sewing kit he gave you before they left right?"

"Yep. I'd feel terrible if I lost it," she said grinning. Hoshi patted her on the head.

"So you been having fun and doing as you're told?" she asked. Yana gave her a surprised look.

"Me? Doing as I'm told?" she gave Hoshi a reproving look. "Hoshi you should know I've spent too much time around Ichi to do as I'm told." She laughed.

"I suppose. Well I can't talk any longer, sorry. Next time I come I'll stay longer I promise." Yana pouted and turned around sulking, Hoshi sighed.

"Look, how about next time I come I'll bring you're favourite thing with me. Sound fair?" Yana turned around immediately and leapt on her.

"You mean it? Arigato!"

Toushiro shook his head.

"I thought you where busy Hoshi-san," he reminded her. She laughed.

"Yeah. See you later lovebirds; I'll let you get back to your cosy rooftop now." She waved goodbye then used flash step. Toushiro sighed.

"Does she have to be like that?" he asked. Yana laughed.

"If you want I can get her back by embarrassing her about Ukitake-taichou," suggested Yana. For a minute Toushiro was sorely tempted but as a captain it was considered beneath him to stoop to that level.

"It's ok," he said shaking his head. "Urgh! Now I have to check on the squad." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you coming?"

"Sorry Shiro-chan. I promised Ikka-kun I would spar with him since I'm the only one apart from Ken-chan that can beat him." She grinned wolfishly. "He really must like getting his butt kicked though." She quickly kissed him on the cheek before shooting off to squad eleven barracks. He stood there for a moment dumbstruck, then he heard Matsumoto singing.

"Yana and Taichou sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…"

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

Sorry forgot to mention I was including the Bounto arc from the anime, i really like that arc and wish it had actually been part of the manga.

Hopefully you'll enjoy it when i write the rest. I dunno if i'll include any of the other arcs, i might do an omake on the one were their zanpakuto all come out because that one could be really fun to mess around with. Let me know what you think!

Please review, it's not my most popular story but it great to know it has some support!


	5. Moving up the ranks

I would like to note that ppl thought Toushiro and Yana were progressing too much at the end of the last chapter,

well... Toushiro didn't actually blush he was too shocked coz lets face it how many ppl have kissed him (none as far as we know). Yana was just taking the piss because she knew it would shock him, trust me they won't actually get together for ages yet coz they've got to develope their friendship first.

Thanks for your reviews and i hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Yana jumped up and down excitedly as she ran into the office that morning. Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

"Shiro-chan you're coming with me to the gate right? Hoshi is coming today remember?" He nodded then went back to his paper work. She pouted.

"Shiro-chan that means we need to go, now!" She sighed grabbing the back of his uniform before using flash step. He blinked as they stopped in front of the gate.

"Here we are," she said cheerfully. He glared at her then turned as the gate opened. Hoshi stepped through and Yana ran up to her.

"Hoshi! Finally! I had to drag Shiro-chan here; he wouldn't listen to me and went back to his paper work…" she carried on like this for a bit while Hoshi tugged at a leash that the end of was back inside the gate.

"Damn! Come on you stupid thing!" she screamed tugging the lead again. Suddenly a large black shape flew out and crashed in to Yana. On closer inspection Toushiro realised it was a huge black Labrador and it was licking Yana's face.

"Kuro! Yay! I'm so happy to see you again!" she laughed. "Stop that tickles!"

Hoshi looked down at her smiling.

"See, told you I'd bring him." Yana grinned.

"Thanks." She jumped up and ran. "Come on Kuro you'll love this place." Toushiro watched cautiously as the dog chased after her. Hoshi laughed at him.

"What?"

"Why do you look so worried? Kuro has been her dog for years, he won't bite." He blushed slightly.

"I'm not worried about that. Just curious as to how you could even bring him here, that's all," he explained.

"What, you think I'd let her have just any dog?" She gave him an incredulous look. "That dog isn't normal. You just wait and see." Yana came back at that moment.

"Thank you so much Hoshi!" she cried hugging her. Hoshi grinned.

"That's fine. It saves me worrying about leaving him at home all the time." She checked her watch. "Shit! Look Yana I got to run. Yama-jii wants my report on these Bounto. Seriously soon he's gonna have to send some other shinigami there as well."

"Can I go?" she asked brightly. They both looked at her horrified.

"No way!" they shouted in unison. She pouted.

"Why not? You never had a problem with me fighting before." Hoshi squirmed uncomfortably before she remembered her meeting.

"Look we'll have this discussion another time," she said before flash stepping. Yana turned to Toushiro grinning.

"Are we going back then?" she asked. He nodded. "Great! I want to show Kuro to everyone!"

Yana was running around the training yard again with Kuro, Matsumoto laughed as the big dog tripped Yana up and washed her face with his tongue.

"Yana-chan! Looks like you keep getting free washes!" Yana pulled a face.

"Urgh! Dog breath! Kuro your breath stinks!" Toushiro shook his head.

"Yana-chan?" he said. She looked up at him from her position on the ground.

"What? And will you please call me Yana?" He rolled his eyes.

"What ever. Hoshi-san said that he wasn't a normal dog. What did she mean?" The look she gave him obviously said she thought he was stupid.

"You think a normal dog would be able to pass through the gate? I don't think so!" She rubbed the dog's ears absently. "Well… Kuro is different. I mean touch his head." Matsumoto and Toushiro did as she asked.

_Hello, I'm Kuro. Please watch which way you stroke my fur._

They stared in shock for a minute and Yana laughed at the look on their faces.

"See Kuro can communicate with anyone as long as they're touching him. We're trying to get it to work so that you don't have to touch him because that would be more convenient," she said. She threw a stick for him to chase and stood up.

"So he can talk through his mind," said Matsumoto.

"Basically," laughed Yana. "But he does other stuff too." Toushiro turned to her.

"What do you mean?" She smiled.

"It's a secret," she whispered winking. Matsumoto grinned.

"Come on Yana-chan! I'll give you a bottle of sake if you tell," she bribed. Yana thought about it for a minute.

"I don't like to seem corruptible but… I guess you'll find out eventually so ok. Give me the sake first." Matsumoto pouted and threw it to her.

"Thanks!" She called to Kuro. "I think a demonstration would be a lot easier than explaining," she said with a smirk before ripping the cork out of the bottle with her teeth then took a draught. "Nice. Hey did you nick this off Shunsui?" she asked. Matsumoto blinked.

"You know him?"

"Of course. Hoshi introduced us; his lieutenant was there too. I like that pairing, it's hilarious!" She laughed and put the cork back in the bottle. "He tried flirting with me so I punched him in the face, Nanao-chan said she liked me and he called her cruel. Their relationship is so funny. I love her fan, she said she'd get me one because I asked nicely." Yana beamed at them. "Oh right! The demonstration." Kuro stood by her side. "You ready Kuro?" The dog nodded. They both ran out into the middle of the yard.

"Hey what are you…" the question died on his lips as before their eyes the dog grew larger and jet-black wings sprouted from his back. Yana jumped on his back and laughed.

Toushiro watched as they circled above them, Yana waved to them and laughed at the look on their faces.

"See I told you he was special!" she yelled down to them.

* * *

"Hey Yana-chan?" called Matsumoto lying on the couch. Yana looked up.

"Yes?"

"What seat you at now?" She paused to think.

"Erm… seven I think." Matsumoto sat up abruptly from the couch.

"Wow! You've moved up fast!" Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"Of course she has, she's better than the whole squad… don't you dare tell anyone I said that!" he yelled at the look on their faces, Yana laughed.

"So when you going to finally become third seat?" asked Matsumoto pouting.

"I don't know, I'm in no rush."

"Huh! But the higher your rank the better it is for you!" cried Matsumoto. "You could just challenge the current third seat you know and do it that way." Yana blinked.

"Really?" She turned to Toushiro; he nodded.

"You can do it that way, it shouldn't be a problem." He turned to Matsumoto. "Matsumoto please inform Mayashi-san that someone wishes to challenge his position." Matsumoto saluted and ran out. Yana turned to Toushiro worried.

"Is it really ok? I don't want to seem like I'm offending him. After all I am still a human, I'm a lot younger and less experienced plus I'm not staying permanently… won't he be insulted when I win?" Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

_She names all her worries but then says: _when _I win. She certainly doesn't lack confidence._

"It's fine." He frowned. "If however you fight with only one zanpakto that would be insulting." She frowned.

"Why?"

"Because it would be like saying he isn't worth you fighting with all your strength, that would be insulting him."

"But if he isn't worth fighting with all my strength wouldn't that be a waste of effort, besides Ken-chan is like that all the time!" she said pouting.

"You aren't him though are you, if you do that you'll look like a little brat even if you do beat him." She thought about it.

"So… if I use both Kin Ookami and Tsuki Tenshi then it'll be ok?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. People won't think you're conceited, you'll have respected your opponent so everyone will be happy." At that moment Matsumoto came back.

"Taichou, third seat Mayashi Ketsu." The man bowed then suddenly he looked up annoyed.

"Hey Taichou, if it's Kanaka-san again tell him not to bother. I'm fed up of him wasting my time with it! Who would have thought the gap between fourth and third seat was so big, hey?"

Toushiro smirked slightly.

"It's not Kanaka-san again." He stepped aside. "Yana would like to challenge your position." Mayashi stared at her blankly for a minute before pointing.

"Eh! She wants to?" She pouted and pulled a face at him.

"Do you have a problem with that Mayashi-san?" asked Toushiro.

"Err… no… it's just…erm… she's a kid." Matsumoto sweat dropped.

"How old she is shouldn't matter, she wants to challenge your position, besides Taichou is like a kid too!" lectured Matsumoto, Toushiro glared at her. "If Taichou says its ok then you shouldn't have a problem with it, right?" She put her hand on Yana's shoulder. "Yana-chan will give you a run for your money, Mayashi-kun!"

* * *

Yana twitched slightly and turned on Matsumoto.

"What's going on?" she cried. Matsumoto raised her hands to defend herself.

"Well you see, when the squad heard that you'd challenged Mayashi-kun they were all really excited. I mean none of them have ever really seen you fight so of course everyone wants to watch now they have a chance," she explained. Yana turned to Toushiro.

"Shiro-chan do I have to have everyone watching?"

"You mean you don't want to show off how good you are?" She shook her head vigorously.

"When ever I do that someone gets hurt." He sighed.

"What ever. Just don't go overboard, try finish it as quickly as possible." She pouted at his response.

"Meh." She poked her tongue out at him making his eyebrow twitch. She turned to face her opponent and smiled. He didn't look too happy.

"Hey just so you know," he said. "I won't go easy on you just because you're a kid." She blinked surprised.

"I didn't expect you to. In fact I would have been insulted if you had." She titled her head and smiled. "Let's both try our best and give it our all, ok?" He looked surprised but nodded all the same; they both bowed and took up a ready stance. Toushiro walked forward in between them.

"Yueta Yanala has challenged Mayashi Ketsu for his position as third seat. He has accepted and they will now fight in front of you as witnesses." He looked at both of them; they nodded. "Fight!"

They both darted forwards and locked swords. Yana had only drawn one so far and she started whilst blocking Mayashi, suddenly thinking of something. She tilted her head back so she could see Toushiro.

"Ne, Shiro-chan? Are we allowed to go into Shikai?"

"Yes, now pay attention to your fight." She grinned.

"Ok." She drew Kin Ookami and took a swipe at his head; he jumped back. He was concentrating very closely on what she was doing. She grinned; this was going to be fun. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Shred him, Kin Ookami," she murmured.

The crowd gasped in surprise as her longer zanpakto changed forms. It looked like three claws extending out of the hilt. Toushiro leaned forward interested. So this was what her zanpakto looked like in Shikai, it looked pretty gruesome, he'd hate to be hit by that. It was starting to look like one hit and Mayashi would be out. Mayashi stepped back a bit surprised then recovered by aiming for her heart; her zanpakto immediately blocked it. She grinned wolfishly and raised Tsuki Tenshi.

"Shine, Tsuki Tenshi." This zanpakto turned in to a metal fan. She used this to block his zanpakto letting it slide between the gaps. Then she snapped the fan shut and spun it pulling his zanpakto out of his hands, then she raised Kin Ookami to his throat. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for the fight." He stared back at her in shock then grinned ruefully.

"Alright. You win." The rest of the squad came forward to congratulate her and she handed Mayashi back his zanpakto.

"Thanks," she said grinning. "That was the most fun I've had in ages."

He frowned. "You beat me easily, you didn't need to use both your zanpakto." She blinked.

"But Shiro-chan said it was insulting to not use both because then it would make me look like a little brat." Mayashi laughed at her reply.

"By the way your Shikai forms are awesome. If I'd taken a direct hit from your first one I'd have been dead."

"Yeah, Kin Ookami is like that, he's more into attacking and Tsuki Tenshi is more into defence." He frowned.

"You talk to them? Do you see them in their world then?" Yana looked surprised.

"Of course. They manifest as well." She grinned at him. "Please keep that a secret from Shiro-chan and Rangiku-chan. I don't want them to know I've achieved Bankai yet." She winked at him. He bowed then rubbed the base of his neck ruefully.

"I guess the gap between third and fourth seat is even bigger now. Even the lieutenant hasn't achieved Bankai yet. Sure you don't want to challenge her position?"

"Of course I don't. I've seen how much paper work she gets, there's no way I would want to do that!" Toushiro walked up behind her.

"Oi." Yana jumped a mile and landed in Mayashi's arms. She raised a fist at him.

"Shiro-chan! Don't do that! You surprised Ketsu-kun," she said pouting. Mayashi blinked.

"First name already?" he muttered. She smiled.

"Of course, we're going to get along great!" Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

"Well are you coming or not?" he asked.

"Hai! Hai!" she cried waving an arm. She jumped out of Mayashi's arms and bowed to him. "Thanks again Ketsu-kun, we'll meet up sometime and you can introduce me to the squad properly then, ok?"

Toushiro waited until they were alone before speaking, he glared at her angrily.

"What the hell was that about?" She blinked surprised.

"Huh?"

"Why the hell did you jump into his arms like that?" She stared a bit before choking back a laugh.

"Are you jealous?" she teased. He huffed and turned away.

"No. I just didn't think you were clingy." Now she was annoyed.

"Clingy? What the hell! He caught me, it's not like I did it on purpose." She smirked when he didn't respond. "Aha! You are jealous!" She paused and tilted her head. "Why though?"

He refused to look at her. They continued the walk to squad one in silence. When they got there Toushiro bowed to Yamamoto while she stared at the floor.

"Taichou, I've come to inform you that Yueta-san has been moved up to third seat in my squad, sir." Yamamoto nodded and smiled at her.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay," he said. She nodded slightly but didn't speak, he frowned slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Ojii-san." She smiled weakly. "I guess I'm just a little tired, after all I've only just finished the match." He nodded and turned to Toushiro.

"Thank you for coming to tell me Hitsugaya-taichou." They both bowed out.

The walk back to the squad ten headquarters was silent too, it wasn't until they'd stopped outside her room that one of them spoke.

"I was jealous. I didn't want to admit it though," he muttered. She stared at him. "That was probably the first time you've properly talked to anyone in the squad apart from me and Matsumoto so I was concerned." She frowned puzzled.

"Concerned?"

"That you might not have as much time for us. It was totally inappropriate of me and I… well… I'm sorry." She blinked and then smiled gently.

"Shiro-chan…" She hugged him tightly. "I'll always have time for Shiro-chan." She grinned. "I guess that means you don't hate me then." He huffed and she laughed.

* * *

I'm really sorry!

I think Toushiro was out of character at the end there, i don't know why i wrote it like that!

I think it was maybe subconsciously that he likes her and doesn't know yet (won't figure it out for ages) or something like that.

Any way i'm really sorry, i wanted to keep them all in character so i don't know why i wrote that bit.

Feel free to review and scold me for the last bit, please review any way.


	6. Dangerous Zanpukto

Hey sorry this chapter is a bit slow coming out, i can't update once a week like i was doing because of how many stories i have in progress at the minute along with my uni work.

So updates will be slower from now on but don't worry i won't abandon it.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

"Hey Shiro-chan where are you going?" called Yana. He turned.

"I'm going to see Ukitake-taichou. He likes me to visit every now and then."

"Oh." She frowned and asked, "What's he like?" Toushiro blinked.

"You mean you've never met him? I thought you'd met every taichou and lieutenant." She laughed awkwardly.

"Well everyone except him and the ones that turned traitor," she muttered. "Hoshi never introduced us." Toushiro frowned.

_I wonder why they were never introduced, after all they both know Hoshi the best, I thought they would have met by now._

"Hello Hitsugaya-kun!" greeted Ukitake cheerfully as Toushiro entered squad thirteen headquarters. Toushiro refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Hello Ukitake-taichou." Jyuushiro smiled, Toushiro was still too formal he really needed to lighten up.

"So I heard you've got new recruit," he said pouring them some tea. Toushiro frowned, he knew Yana hadn't met him but he thought that at least Hoshi would have told him about her.

"What are they like? Boy or girl?"

"Um girl… actually… I can't believe no ones told you," he started awkwardly. "Its Hoshi-san's descendent from the real world."

"Really? I'd love to meet her sometime," Jyuushiro said smiling. "Since it seems Hoshi isn't going to tell me why don't you bring her with you next time?"

Toushiro smiled slightly. Ukitake was definitely going to be surprised when he saw that Hoshi and Yana practically looked like twins.

* * *

"Where are we going Shiro-chan?" asked Yana. She was walking in front of him and turned around as she asked, walking backwards.

"Turn around or you'll trip. Ukitake-taichou said he would like to meet you next time I visit. So you are." He glanced at her. "Does he have to come too?" he said pointing to Kuro.

"Yes, you didn't want Matsumoto to use him as an excuse for not getting any paper work done did you?" She laughed at the look on his face. "I thought so. Besides I thought he might distract those two over enthusiastic subordinates of his that always worry over him."

Toushiro shook his head and entered the squad thirteen headquarters. Kiyone, one of his over enthusiastic subordinates, greeted them.

"Welcome again Hitsugaya-taichou," she said, then she saw Kuro. "Aww! Such a cute dog!"

Yana laughed and winked at him, he rolled his eyes. She knelt down next to Kiyone who was stroking Kuro's head.

"Would you please take care of him for me while we visit Ukitake-taichou?" she asked sweetly. Kiyone nodded vigorously and Yana laughed. "Thank you. His name is Kuro, he likes to have his ears scratched." She stood up and followed Toushiro.

Toushiro entered Ukitake's room and nodded to him.

"Ukitake-taichou."

"Toushiro-kun!"

Yana entered the room and shut the door. Jyuushiro blinked.

"Eh? It's a younger blonde version of Hoshi." Her eyebrows twitched.

"What is it with Shiros?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Do they have to give the same response?"

Jyuushiro looked confused but Toushiro shook his head indicating that he shouldn't worry about it. Yana shook herself and smiled.

"Hello I'm Yueta Yanala, I'm very pleased to meet you," she said bowing slightly. Ukitake laughed.

"No need to be so formal, please feel free to talk normally."

"Finally!" she gasped sitting down in a heap. "A taichou that doesn't insist on formalities all the time!" Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you told me Kyoraku-taichou, Zaraki-taichou and Unohana-taichou didn't insist on being formal," he said.

"You always have to be so picky," she sighed. "Can't you just accept what I say for once without over analysing it? Besides Soi Fong and Byakuya are so uptight!"

"I was merely correcting you Yanala," he replied with a smirk. She twitched.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Yanala," he repeated trying not to grin. She hit him over the head.

"It's Yana! I told you I only get called Yanala when I'm in trouble!" she cried.

"Well you didn't have to hit me! I'm your superior officer, you can't do stuff like that!" Jyuushiro chuckled and they glared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. The teas going cold, you should drink it now." They picked up their cups embarrassed and sat in silence for a while.

"You know you two really look cute when you're arguing," chuckled Ukitake. They both blushed slightly while Toushiro rolled his eyes at Ukitake's opinion. Yana decided to break the silence.

"So… what can I call you?" Ukitake looked confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"What can I call you? I call Toushiro Shiro-chan, Ichigo Ichi, Kenpachi Ken-chan; Yachiru is Pinky, Kiyone Ki-chan, Yumichika Yumi-chan and Ikkaku Ikka-kun. I'm going to call Matsumoto Ran-chan and sometimes I call Hoshi Shi-chan." She paused for a moment. "So what can I call you? I can't call you Shiro-chan as well, that would be confusing. And your name is quite long so I really do feel I need to shorten it." Jyuushiro laughed.

"Call me Jyuu-kun then," he suggested.

"Ok," she said grinning. Suddenly there was a loud crash outside and a string of curses. Yana shifted awkwardly as Toushiro glared at her.

"Um… I'll just see what's going on," she said hurriedly before yanking open the door. "Ki-chan? Are you ok?" she called as she ran out. "No don't do that!" The door shut.

"So, she's still a human, isn't she Hitsugaya-kun?" asked Jyuushiro sipping his tea as Toushiro put his down.

"And your point is?" Ukitake raised an eyebrow.

"Well… what did she tell her family? They must be worried sick, she can't stay for much longer."

"She is free to return to the real world when ever she wishes," interrupted Toushiro. "Yamamoto-taichou allowed it." He looked away. "Besides as I understand it, her entire family is already in Soul Society."

"What?" gasped Ukitake. "You can't be serious!"

"I don't know the details but I know that when she was two years old she watched the death of her entire family." He glanced at Ukitake. "You should really be asking Hoshi all this, after all she's the one that's been living in Yana's body since she entered the living world fifteen years ago." There was an awkward silence.

Suddenly Kuro crashed through the screen doors; Kiyone followed after and flew in to the opposite wall. Yana poked her head round the door and sweat dropped.

"Ki-chan… are you ok?" Kiyone waved weakly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kuro nuzzled her hand and Kiyone jumped.

"Kuro… he spoke!" she yelled. Yana laughed while Toushiro shook his head. He explained about Kuro's abilities while Yana tried to calm down and stop laughing.

"So he talks through his mind? Like telekinesis? " asked Ukitake to clarify. Toushiro nodded and looked at Yana who was lying breathless on the floor. She grinned up at him.

"Are you done now?" he asked, she nodded. "Well get up then, we've still got work to do."

She flipped herself up and followed him out. She stuck her head back round the door and grinned.

"Kuro, come on now," she called and he padded out, she winked back at them. "Thanks I had a great time. We should do this again some time."

* * *

"Taichou where's Yana-chan?" whined Matsumoto. Toushiro twitched slightly.

"She's out. On a mission. A hollow came up and she wanted to deal with it." Matsumoto frowned.

"But I wanted to go drinking with her. It's fun!"

"Only because she can't get drunk and it means you have a guaranteed lift home," he said irritated. A Hell butterfly flew in through the window and landed on Matsumoto's out stretched finger.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, contact with your third seat Yueta Yanala has been unexpectedly terminated while on a mission. We are working to re-establish the transmission but as she had already defeated the hollow we expect it was just a technical difficulty. However if you could keep a look out for her and report in once she has been found it would be appreciated. End of message."

They both froze. Toushiro stood up abruptly and made to leave when the door flew open and Yana crashed in.

"Yana-chan!" cried Matsumoto. "We just received a message saying they lost contact with you and… what happened?" She went to stand next to her when her captain stopped her.

"Don't. Wait a minute." They watched as Yana raised her head panting heavily. Her eyes were golden slits and her teeth had become sharp fangs.

"Yana-chan?" whispered Matsumoto. Suddenly Yana barged into the wall, she dug her fingers in and tried to reach the sword she hadn't drawn yet. It was then that Toushiro realised she already had hold of one sword and it was already in shikai form, Kin Ookami.

**Flash back start**

"_Plus Hoshi hopes I'll learn control," she said smiling innocently. Toushiro looked at Hoshi._

"_What do you mean 'control'?"_

"_Well… her zanpakto are a little strange," said Hoshi rubbing the base of her neck awkwardly._

"_They are not strange! They're just different!"_

"_Yeah. Yana, you know whenever you get hollow blood on Kin Ookami he takes over and sends you on a killing spree." Yana pouted and turned away sulking._

"_Its not my fault, or his. And it doesn't happen all the time!" Toushiro frowned._

"_So your zanpakto takes over you?"_

_"Yeah, but Tsuki Tenshi can stop him most of the time otherwise I'd be a liability and I wouldn't be allowed to fight."_

**Flash back end**_  
_

_I see, _thought Toushiro. _She must be trying to reach Tsuki Tenshi so she can counter Kin Ookami._ Yana let out a scream and suddenly swung at them. Her nails were growing into claws and she tried to fight her grip on her sword. She looked at him pleadingly.

"Shiro-chan…" she panted. "Please… get away… I don't want… to hurt anyone…not again…" She screamed again and sunk to the floor. Toushiro approached her cautiously.

"Yana?" He bent to look at her face when suddenly she brought her head up and attempted to bite him. A blur flew past and then Hoshi was standing behind Yana. By now Yana looked like some feral half beast, blood was dripping from the blade of her sword and all her teeth were now sharp and pointed, her eyes were slitted and narrowed. Hoshi sighed sadly.

"That's enough, Kin Ookami. You can't keep doing this to her. Control yourself!"

She swiped at Yana's zanpakto and knocked it from her hands, almost immediately Yana returned to normal. She looked up blurrily and shook her head to clear it. She looked around horrified before her eyes settled on Toushiro; she had actually bitten his neck. She gasped and ran out the office holding back tears. Toushiro turned to Hoshi with eyes narrowed.

"What was that exactly?" She sighed and sat down heavily, glaring at the zanpakto, which had now returned to normal too.

"It's her zanpakto, Kin Ookami. In materialized form he is a huge golden wolf, being a wolf whenever he tastes blood he has the urge to kill. So far its only hollow blood that sets him off and usually Tsuki Tenshi can stop him but sometimes, like today, he gets out of control." She looked up frustrated. "It's not Yana's fault! He needs to learn more self-control, not her! It's bad enough he makes her partially transform like that!" she growled spitting on the blade. It glowed slightly and she scowled.

"Well it's no use saying sorry now!" she yelled at it. "You shouldn't have done it in the first place! Yana might forgive you every time you do it but no one else does!" Toushiro frowned.

"You can hear him? Even though he isn't your zanpakto?"

"Yeah, guess that's what you get when you share a body for nearly fifteen years." Matsumoto spoke up.

"I don't understand though. Zanpakto reflect their owner's soul, doesn't that mean that this is also part of her?" Hoshi tensed and looked away bitterly.

"It does, unfortunately." She clenched her fists. "That isn't her fault either. It's mine." They looked at her surprised.

"Yours?"

"Yes. When Yana was two years old hollows slaughtered her entire family, she saw the whole thing. They would have got her too but I was in her body and managed to gain enough control to use flash step to get her away." She sighed. "Unfortunately I didn't bank on her regaining control so soon and using my powers. She killed the hollows with her bare hands." Toushiro's eyes widened as he and Matsumoto stared at her. "Yana doesn't like it when this happens and she always tries to make light of it so people won't be scared of her but the fact is she nearly killed someone once."

Toushiro fingered his neck lightly and winced as he touched the bite. Hoshi looked up.

"You should get that treated," she mumbled. "Her bites have a nasty habit of going septic." He nodded and walked out. He was on his way to squad four barracks when he felt Yana's reiatsu. He paused and looked in the direction it was coming from. Should he go and see if she was ok?

* * *

He found her beneath the willow trees by the river, if she was crying she wasn't making any noise. He sat down beside her and waited. Eventually she brought her head up and looked straight ahead.

"Gomen," she mumbled. He looked ahead.

"Gomen? What for?" he asked. She looked at him upset.

"What do you mean 'what for?'?" she gasped outraged. "I bit you, which by the way is going septic, I could have seriously hurt someone!" He shrugged.

"It wasn't your fault," he said simply, she tensed slightly as if about to run so he grabbed hold of her arm. "Don't." She relaxed slightly.

"I take it Hoshi told you everything," she said miserably.

"Pretty much," he said with a sigh. "Do you want to talk about it?" She snorted.

"What's there to talk about? My zanpakto goes a on little killing spree every once in a while, what's to talk about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"How about the fact that your physical appearance changed?" He paused to look at her. "Your features became more… wolf like."

"It's a side effect," she muttered. "Don't worry about it." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I think he's sorry." She looked at him puzzled. "Your zanpakto." She smiled slightly.

"He always is, every time it happens afterwards he always says sorry." She stood up abruptly, he looked at her and she faced him. She leaned down and brought her face close to his. She grinned, he turned his head away and smirked.

"You're such a drama queen," he said. She spluttered indignantly.

"I am not!" She glared at him. "Get something on that bite! You have been warned, so you can't blame me if it goes bad." He smirked again.

"Nice to see that you're back to normal," he said. She looked at him surprised for a minute before smiling.

"You know I have a cream for that bite," she laughed at the look on his face.

"YANA!"

They entered the office later and Matsumoto looked up as they came in. Yana was clutching Toushiro's hand and laughing while he looked slightly pink. Matsumoto smiled slyly.

"You two have fun?" she asked. Yana grinned and made a peace sign.

"Yep, Shiro-chan won't need a flea collar now to stop him scratching his neck because Unohana said my cream works really well." Matsumoto looked confused then she remembered the bite.

"Oh!" She smiled slyly again. "So Taichou, how did it feel to get a love bite from Yana-chan?" she asked. Toushiro immediately coloured up and Yana laughed.

"Ran-chan that was mean," said Yana wagging a finger. "I wasn't exactly in my right mind now was I?" She grinned mischievously. "If I was I would have got him on the lips!" she laughed jumping on him and knocking him over. Toushiro spluttered and struggled to stand up.

"You have been hanging around Kyoraku-taichou too much," he stuttered before walking out. Yana and Matsumoto laughed at the look on his face. Eventually they stopped.

"Hey Yana?" She looked up and grinned.

"Nani?"

"Do you like Taichou?" Yana looked surprised then winked.

"Maybe."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, Yana was obviously messing with her because she knew she just liked driving taichou up the wall. It was very amusing to watch, taichou never seemed to know how to react other than completely blowing up at her.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Shiro-chan!" He twitched and ignored her. "Shiro-chan!" She was slumped over the desk and talking into her desk. "Shiro-chan!"

"What?" he asked exasperated. She grinned and looked up.

"Go get me pocky." He deadpanned.

"No."

"Aww!" She was rolling around on the floor pretending to cry now. "I want pocky! I want pocky! Shiro-chan! Go get me pocky!" He continued twitching as she whined. At that moment Ukitake dropped in for a surprise visit.

"Hello you two," he said cheerfully nearly standing on Yana as she rolled on the floor.

"Shiro-chan! Go get me pocky!" she cried. Ukitake blinked and handed her a box of pocky from his sleeve. "Yay pocky!" She beamed at him. "Arigato Jyuu-kun. You are now my favourite Shiro!" Toushiro twitched and went back to signing paper work.

However, from then on he always seemed to carry pocky round with him. Honest, he only wanted her to shut up.

* * *

Hey hope you liked it and I hope it helped explain a bit about why Hoshi wanted Yana to train in Soul Society.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Bonds of friendship

To kinda appologise for not updating in a while this chapter is extra long! (just the way it worked out)

Hope you enjoy seeing Yana driving Shiro up the wall even more... and entertaining everyone else in the process.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Yana was walking back from visiting squad eleven when she saw Matsumoto running away from their headquarters. She spotted her and immediately ran over.

"Ran-chan, what's wrong?" Matsumoto looked about agitatedly and kept looking over her shoulder.

"Um… if you see Taichou you haven't seen me ok?" Yana raised an eyebrow confused.

"Why?"

"Um… I lost something of his. It means a lot to him… it's a thread braclet… I let Yachiru-chan play with it." She rubbed the back of her neck. "So um… it's in squad eleven headquarters."

Yana blinked then smiled.

"Well why don't I help you get it back?" she suggested. Matsumoto looked relieved.

"Really? Oh, arigato!" she gasped gripping her in a big bear hug, Yana flapped her arms trying to remove herself from the death hug.

"Ok! Ok! Look Yachiru probably left it in Ken-chan's office so I'll distract them while you go look for it." Matsumoto nodded.

Yana entered the squad eleven headquarters and immediately started causing a ruckus. Matsumoto shunpoed into the office and started rooting through the draws.

"Damn! Where is it?" A noise outside the door distracted her and she decided to just leave it.

"Well? How did it go?" asked Yana as Matsumoto came up to her.

"I couldn't find it!" she wailed. "Taichou is going to kill me!"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him about it," offered Yana.

"Arigato Yana-chan. I think I'll just go drink myself unconscious, hopefully by the time I wake up he'll have got over it." She walked away.

Yana smiled and walked to Toushiro's office. She placed an object on his desk and stood there smiling.

"So Matsumoto got it back then?" he asked looking up. She grinned wolfishly.

"No. I saw it in the office when I went there to spar earlier, then I bumped in to Matsumoto. I don't think she would have found it even if I hadn't already taken it. I figured making her go on a wild goose chase to find it in Ken-chan's office was suitable payback for losing it." She laughed. "The look on her face was priceless! I wish I'd had a camera!" He smiled sadly and put the braclet round his ankle under his sock.

"So what is it to you?" she asked.

"A gift. A friendship braclet from Hinamori when we were younger."

"Oh. So it signifies your friendship?"

"Yes. Hinamori uses hers to tie her hair up. She's probably forgotten what it was originally though." Yana made a sad face.

"Don't say that Shiro-chan," She sat on the desk in front of him and he looked up at her. She brought her face close to his. "Hey Shiro-chan? If that's what signifies your friendship with Hinamori-chan, then what signifies ours?" He blinked.

"Ours?"

"Yes, we're friends right? I think it would be good to have something to represents our friendship." She paused for a minute to think then held out her little finger.

"What?" he asked staring at the offered finger. She sighed and grabbed his little finger and hooked them together and shook.

"See? Pinky swear, for now that can signify our friendship." She smiled. He nodded absently. "Well, it's just until I can find something more materialistic," she laughed.

* * *

Yana hadn't come out of her room for days. The whole squad was worried that something was wrong, however they didn't dare find out. The amount of reiatsu coming from her room could be felt half way across sereitei so it was obvious she was working on something big. It was worst for squad ten since they were close to her constantly and the continuous high spiritual pressure had resulted in everyone but the high ranking officers being evacuated. Toushiro sighed.

"Taichou! When is she going to finish?" whined Matsumoto. "All this spiritual pressure is giving me a headache."

"I don't know. I don't even know what she's doing," said Toushiro.

Suddenly the spiritual pressure dropped dramatically and moments later Yana stumbled in through the door. Toushiro moved to support her when she fell to the floor. She looked terrible, like she hadn't slept in days and she was awfully pale. They put her on the couch and she smiled at them.

"Aww! I was in my room for days and the first time I come out and I'm weak as a kitten." She coughed harshly, Matsumoto and Toushiro exchanged looks. She looked like she needed to go to squad four, now.

"Come on," said Matsumoto gently. "We need to get you to squad four now."

"No I'm fine," said Yana hurriedly. "It's jut a cough I'll be…" she stopped as Toushiro put a hand to her forehead. He frowned.

"It's not just a cough, you're burning up. You've got a pretty bad fever." He sighed and straightened up. "What on earth were you doing in your room?" She grinned.

"I was making something. It's really special," she muttered. Matsumoto frowned.

"Well if she won't go to squad four we'll have to get one of them over here," she said. "Who's that member in squad four that she's friends with?"

There was a knock on the door and Matsumoto opened it. Hanatarou was standing there nervously.

"Erm… Unohana-taichou sent me. She said Yana-chan isn't feeling very well." They stared at him. Yana started laughing but it turned into a cough.

"Ah! Yana-chan! You've really over worked yourself this time!" he cried. He rushed in and did a check up. Toushiro frowned.

"We're grateful that you were sent. How does Unohana-taichou know she's ill? In fact how does she know her? Although I'm sure she's heard of her I'm also pretty sure they've never met." Hanatarou smiled.

"Any one would be ill after using as much spiritual energy as she has, you could feel her half way across sereitei!" He smiled. "Unohana-taichou said that they've only met once, it was before Ichigo-kun and the others left. She said they met in a dark room full of ice and blood." He shuddered. "I can only imagine why they were both there."

Toushiro frowned. Ice and blood… Yana laughed.

"Ne, how is Unohana? I hope she's doing ok." Hanatarou smiled.

"She's fine and she says if you don't take this medicine she'll force you to stay at squad four barracks till you've recovered." Yana twitched.

"Tell her I'll take it." She frowned at the bottle. "Aww, I don't want it."

"Should I help you to your room now?" asked Hanatarou. She nodded and stood up shakily. He braced her and walked out of the office.

"Well I wonder were she and Unohana-taichou met. That description didn't give us many clues," said Matsumoto. She turned to Toushiro and found him shaking. "Taichou? What's wrong?" He stared at the floor clenching his fists.

"It couldn't be… Not there!" Suddenly there was a crash outside and Hanatarou wobbled back in. He looked at them sheepishly.

"She threw me out of her room." Matsumoto laughed. "I guess she was tired of me asked questions all the time, I think it was giving her a headache." He turned to Toushiro and gave him a bottle. "This is her medicine, please make sure she takes it. Unohana-taichou says unless someone else makes her take it she won't take it."

"How does she know?" He shrugged.

"I guess Hoshi-san told her. Apparently although she has a great respect for healers she is still reluctant to do as they ask of her. If I gave her the medicine she probably wouldn't take it," he explained. Matsumoto huffed.

"Sheesh, she's such a troublesome kid!" Toushiro thanked Hanatarou and told him to tell Unohana that he would make sure she took the medicine.

Leaving Matsumoto to do the paper work he went to Yana's room. He opened the door cautiously.

"Shiro-chan what are you doing?" He froze as he heard her voice beside his right ear. He spun round to see her standing there frowning at him. He blinked.

"It's you!" he exclaimed. She frowned more.

"Nani?"

"You were the one in the cloak when I met Hoshi-san again. I couldn't feel your presence, you just showed up next to me!" She grinned.

"Oh right. Sorry I didn't realise what you were talking about." She sat down on her futon. "I suppose Hanatarou gave you the medicine?" He nodded and sat down on her chair. "Sheesh! Honestly, Unohana knows too much!"

"How does she know you?" She gave him a funny look.

"Hanatarou told you right? We met in a room full of ice and blood, I think at the time Ichi was fighting Byakuya," she explained.

"I wouldn't know. I was being healed when that happened…" He froze and the temperature dropped dramatically. "You…?" She looked up at him innocently.

"What?"

"You were there? When Unohana was healing Hinamori and me? That must be it. The room was covered in ice from my Bankai and we were both bleeding to death!" His eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "I felt someone touch the ice from my Bankai. Was it you? Why were you there?"

She inspected her fingernails. "You know I think my fever has gone down now the room is a lot colder," she said. His glare intensified. "I was looking for you."

He blinked. Whatever he had been expecting that was not it.

"Pardon?" She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously all boys are the same. You tell them the answer then they just look at you stupidly." She gave him a withering look. "Hoshi has a thing for Shiros so I guess I do too. Hoshi was looking out for Ukitake and I was looking out for you."

"Why?" She shrugged.

"Odd as it may seem but people with white hair are important people in our lives. That's just the way it is for us two. After all my uncle had white hair." Suddenly she gasped.

"Oh, I forgot!" She started patting down her clothing and searching her futon. "Ah! Here they are!" she cried triumphantly. She passed a small silver ring to him.

He studied it. It reeked of her spiritual power and was very strong. It was silver and had a golden coloured stone set into it.

"Is this what you were making?" he asked still inspecting the ring.

"Yep." She held up her left hand to show him an almost identical ring on her little finger. This ring was the same except that the stone was white. She grinned.

"Put it on your little finger." He put it on the same finger as she had. It fit perfectly. He looked at her expectantly then she held her finger out. He smiled as he realised she wanted to do the pinky swear.

"See. I told you I'd find something more materialistic to represent our friendship," she said as they shook. "You have the braclet from Hinamori-chan and the ring from me." He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, whatever. Now get to sleep so you can give that medicine a chance to work." He sweat dropped as she immediately fell asleep. He walked out and leaned against the wall.

"Hoshi-san is going to kill me," he groaned burrying his face in his hands.

* * *

"Waah! What do you mean she's sick?" yelled Hoshi. Toushiro sighed.

"She locked herself in her room for days working. When she came out she had a fever and a cough."

"A cough! Oh no! She's ok right? She's not coughing up blood like Shiro right?" babbled Hoshi.

"She's fine. Unohana-taichou sent Yana's friend in the fourth squad with some medicine."

"She has been taking it though right? She doesn't like taking medicine even though she knows it will do her good." Matsumoto saved him from further harassment as she swept Hoshi up into a hug and started walking away with her.

"Calm down Hoshi-chan, she's fine. Taichou has been taking care of her personally. Now how about we go get a drink to calm you down. Shunsui-kun is visiting Ukitake taichou at the minute, why don't we go join them." Matsumoto's look back at her captain said it all._ You owe me. You can do the paper work for this week._

He sighed and went to Yana's room. She looked up from a book as he entered and smiled. She definitely looked a lot better now. Her fever was completely gone and the coughing had died down.

"Hoshi-san just showed up," he said.

"I could hear. Sheesh! You'd think I had some life threatening disease or something the way she was going on."

"She just cares about you."

"… I know."

* * *

"So any way, Taichou has been playing nursemaid to Yana-chan ever since she got ill," slurred Matsumoto, already on her tenth sake.

The other three stared at her. Getting Matsumoto drunk was an amusing way of getting juicy information, purely amuzing because really she didn't need a lot of encouragement to gossip; she had dragged Hoshi to Ukitake's quarters where he and Shunsui were already drinking. Hoshi was sat next to Jyuushiro and Shunsui was drinking as Matsumoto told them all about Yana getting sick.

"It was really weird. I mean first she locks herself in her room for days and you can feel her reiatsu half way across sereitei but then she comes out with a fever and a cough." Matsumoto took another swig. "Anyway Unohana-taichou sends Yana's friend from the fourth over to treat her and we learn that they know each other. I mean I didn't even know Unohana-taichou had ever met Yana-chan. It was shocking how much she knew about her, really. Then Taichou goes to see how she is and comes out wearing a ring." There was an awkward silence.

"A ring?" inquired Jyuushiro gently. Matsumoto nodded.

"It reeks of Yana-chan's reiatsu, I guess that's what she was working on. Any way, her friends from all the squads come to visit her but no matter how busy he is Taichou visits her every day despite the fact that Kuro is in there all day. It's so cute he almost looks like a lovesick puppy."

"He probably feels guilty," said Jyuushiro.

"What makes you say that?" asked Shunsui taking another gulp.

"Well if she made that ring for him and that's the reason she's sick of course he'll feel responsible." Hoshi stayed silent.

"Yeah I get that, but I do know Yana-chan a bit. If that was the only reason he was visiting she'd know and she'd get pretty annoyed and throw him out of her room," countered Shunsui. Matsumoto nodded vigorously.

"Very true. She threw Hanatarou-san out when he kept asking if she was ok. She can't have been too sick if she could still do that. Although I checked the wall, she didn't dent it this time so she obviously wasn't feeling too well." The two men sweat dropped, behaviour like that was normal? Hoshi jumped up, face slightly red from drinking.

"Yana-chan is just like me!" she cried. They all stared at her.

"Yes, we knew that."

"No, she's just showing how much she cares for her Shiro-chan," she cried hugging Jyuushiro round the neck and laughing. Shunsui laughed at the look on his friend's face.

"Hey if you don't want her I'll bleach my hair and have her." Jyuushiro's fist connected with his face.

"I'm sure _your Nanao-chan_ would be _thrilled_," he said mockingly.

* * *

_Finally,_ thought Yana. _I can get out my room at last._ She sneaked out of her room and crept down the corridor, she winced as the floorboards creaked. Then she flash stepped out of there. Hoshi was still visiting so she headed to squad thirteen headquarters.

"Hiya!" she cried bursting through the door. Shunsui was over again and laughed as Yana bowled Hoshi over.

"Good to see you're feeling better Yana-chan," he said. She grinned.

"Yep. I can't stand staying in that room any longer, I'm so bored!" she made a face. "Seriously I'm sleeping in the office tonight, I don't want to go back in to my room unless absolutely necessary for at least a week." Hoshi laughed and picked her up in a big bear hug, Shunsui decided to join in too. The two women blinked in surprise before landing their fists in his face while Jyuushiro laughed.

"Glad to see you're better," he said smiling slightly. Yana bowed respectfully and grinned.

"Although Shiro-chan kept me company I really need to get back in to shape. I was so slow getting here," she said mournfully. Shunsui propped himself up off the floor.

"I'll spar with you," he said grinning. "If I win I get a kiss." She smirked.

"Deal."

* * *

"Aww! That's not fair," moaned Shunsui looking on in dismay. Hoshi and Jyuushiro just laughed at his dismay. Yana had gone back to fetch her zanpakto and had also come back with Toushiro.

"If he's here there's no way I'm gonna get a kiss," mourned Shunsui. "Oi Yana-chan! That's cheating," he cried. She smirked.

"How is it cheating? I'm the one that agreed to this, Shiro-chan can't interfere." Shunsui thought about this.

"You promise if I win he won't stop me?"

"Yes." Toushiro frowned.

"Stop him from doing what?" he asked. Matsumoto chuckled.

"Nothing Taichou. There's just a bet on this match."

They squared up and grinned. It wasn't often either of them got to fight someone with two zanpakto.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" cried Hoshi. She turned to Jyuushiro who was acting as referee. "You won't let them hurt each other will you?"

"Of course not. Don't worry, Shunsui just wants to show off."

Yana flash stepped. Shunsui quickly brought up a blade to block her and took a swipe at her with his other; she disappeared.

Shunsui took a deep breath. "I thought she was complaining she was slow!"

"She is!" yelled Hoshi.

"What!"

Yana appeared behind him and aimed for his feet. He jumped back only to find her behind him again and aiming for his head. It carried on like this for a while; Yana clearly had the upper hand despite the fact she was recovering. Until Shunsui switched to shikai.

"Hey! Are they allowed to do that?" asked Hoshi. Jyuushiro nodded. Hoshi moaned and held her head.

"Damn! Yana stop now! You are not risking getting blood on your sword in shikai form!" she yelled.

Yana paused for a moment to look at her before jumping back to avoid Shunsui's blade. Hoshi groaned. Yana had that look on her face, she was enjoying herself too much there was no way she was going to stop. She unsheathed one of her zanpakto to stop the fight but Toushiro beat her to it. He appeared between them his blade blocking theirs. They both blinked and stepped back. Yana shook herself and put away her zanpakto. Toushiro glanced at her.

"You should listen to Hoshi-san. She knows what she's talking about." Yana looked away embarrassed. Hoshi ran up to her.

"What were you thinking? If you got blood on your zanpakto in shikai form Kin Ookami could have gone berserk again." Yana pouted and refused to look at her. "Did you want to hurt Shunsui?" Her eyes widened.

"No!"

"Then next time listen," said Hoshi. Yana looked away again.

"She couldn't," stated Toushiro. They all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Jyuushiro.

"She was losing to her zanpakto already. She could barely hear you," he explained. Yana looked at him ruefully and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shiro-chan you're not suppose to tell everyone I can't control him." He raised an eyebrow.

"I've fought with you once and that was all I needed to know when you're were about to lose it. You're recovering so you're resistance to him is less, it didn't even take blood on the blade did it?" She looked away.

"He only reacts to hollow blood any way, I dunno what you were stressing about," she grumbled. "He was just eager for a good fight."

"So do I still get my kiss?" asked Shunsui hopefully. Yana and Toushiro's fists connected with his face sending him flying.

"You never said the prize was that he would kiss you!" yelled Toushiro at her.

"So what? It's not like I'm going out with you or any thing so why are you so bothered? _I_ agreed to it!"

"You're my subordinate I'm suppose to look out for you!"

"That doesn't mean you can interfere with my personal life!"

The four adults sat back and watching them argue.

"Ah young love," sighed Matsumoto. Shunsui pulled himself up, rubbing his jaw.

"Well they're well suited. Sheesh! That hurt." He looked at them still quarrelling. "Anyone got any popcorn?" he asked. Ukitake pulled some out from his sleeve.

"Here you go." Shunsui and Matsumoto sat munching it while taking bets on who would punch the other first. Hoshi sighed, although it was a far from normal life Yana had definitely flourished in it. She chuckled listening to Shunsui and Matsumoto.

"Yana is definitely going to punch him first. If only because Taichou would never hit her."

"I don't know; he looks pretty annoyed he might just do it."

"Are you kidding me! She's still recovering! There is no way he'll hit her! Even if she wasn't recovering I doubt he'd hit her." There was a loud crack as Yana's fist connected with Toushiro's nose.

"Shit! What the hell was that for?" he yelled. She smirked and turned to Matsumoto.

"Ran-chan! I want dibs on what ever you win for the bet," she called cheerfully. They all sweat dropped. Matsumoto winced as her taichou lay dazed on the floor.

"Of course Yana-chan! Although… maybe you better make sure you didn't break Taichou's nose." Yana looked back at Toushiro surprised.

"Huh? Why are you on the floor Shiro-chan?" she asked bemused and crouched down next to him smiling. "Come on, it's not like I hit you that hard." They all exchanged glances while Hoshi just laughed.

"Too right! Tatsuki-chan would have a fit if she saw that sloppy punch!" she yelled. Yana rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

"I know, I know. I told you I'm getting sloppy," she said with a pout.

"Damn it! If that was a weak punch I'm never letting you hit me again," scowled Toushiro getting up off the floor and testing his nose. It didn't feel like it was broken thankfully. "At least you didn't break it," he muttered.

"I can if you want me to," she suggested cheerfully. He glared at her, then he turned to Hoshi.

"Are you sure you're not blood related to Zaraki-taichou? She seems too much like him for you not to be, except she's really cheerful and sweet about it all!" They all laughed at him.

"I can't believe he just said that!" gasped Matsumoto tears running down her face.

"I know! I don't think he's realised!" chuckled Shunsui. Yana cocked her head confused.

"What?" Jyuushiro smiled kindly.

"He called you sweet Yana-chan!" he called to her. She grinned delightedly and threw herself on him.

"Yay! Shiro-chan thinks I'm sweet!" she cried hugging him round the neck.

"Owwww! Watch the nose!"

* * *

Sorry couldn't resist adding that bit after the fight, needed the laughs.

Thanks for reading

Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!


	8. Fun times

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry i hven't updated in so long.**

**This is mainly a crack chapter to try get me to relax for my upcoming exams. Unfortunately due to my exams i won't be updating anything for a while.**

**Hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

"Hey Yana-chan!" called Matsumoto.

"What?"

"You've never been to the Women's Shinigami Society meetings have you?"

"Err… no," said Yana thinking. Matsumoto clapped gleefully.

"Yay! You can come tonight then," she said. "We've got sake." Yana's face immediately brightened up.

"Well if you insist," she said with a grin. Matsumoto dragged Yana to the meeting that night and sat her down; Yachiru bounced in and ran to her.

"Wolfy!" she cried clinging to her.

"Pinky! Long time no see," laughed Yana, gently stroking Yachiru's hair. "Did you miss me?"

The meeting started and Matsumoto was curious about what Yana and Yachiru where up to. They had been scribbling away on a piece of paper for a while now. Before they all left Yana passed her a letter with a note on the front. It read:

"Get this put in the magazine, tell Hisagi-kun it'll boost the number of readers. He'll jump at it." Matsumoto shrugged but went to find Hisagi any way.

The next morning she was being hounded by a mob. She ran in to the office and leaned heavily on the door. Toushiro raised an eyebrow as the door shook and voices yelled outside. Yana smirked.

"What you running from, Ran-chan?" she asked holding back a laugh.

"You should know! I have no idea!" She paused momentarily. "It must be to do with what ever you and Yachiru-chan wrote on the paper you asked me to give Hisagi," she mused. Yana laughed and rolled off the couch to lie on the ground. She wiped away tears as she passed the magazine to Matsumoto.

"Here. This is what we wrote." Matsumoto took it off her and her eyes widened in surprise, then she squealed delightedly.

"This is what you wrote? It's brilliant!" she looked at her. "How did you come up with these?"

"It was just who we thought would be good together." Matsumoto looked back at the article.

"Eh? You've got some people down more than once," she said looking at her. Yana nodded.

"Well with some people it was like, well they could easily go with more than one person."

"Zaraki-taichou and… Unohana-taichou! Did Yachiru-chan think that up?"

"No I did but once I said it she agreed," Yana chuckled. "I think she's gonna try her damn hardest to make it happen too." Matsumoto scanned the list again.

"Some of these are a given like Shunsui and Nanao but… Ikkaku and Yumichika! Come on! I mean I know they're best friends and every thing but seriously? Together as a couple?"

"What? I thought it was really sweet."

"Renji and Byakuya! Do you have a death wish! Oh look you even put Taichou down!" gasped Matsumoto. "Him and Hinamori-chan, that's so sweet." The room got noticeably colder and the shouts from outside stopped.

Outside they'd noticed the drop in temperature, especially when the door froze shut.

"She must have written something about Hitsugaya-taichou too," muttered Iba. They nodded and Yumichika sighed regretfully.

"Shame, I wanted to compliment her on her beautiful observations," he said pouting. Ikkaku turned slightly pink and dragged him away.

"Well there's no point now," sighed Nanao. "Her taichou will deal with her now." With that said everyone left to go back to their duties.

Inside however Yana was still in stitches on the floor despite the fact that Toushiro's annoyance had turned towards her since she was the one who had written the article.

"What on earth possessed you to write that?" he asked through gritted teeth. She grinned from her position on the floor and held up a finger.

"Well… me and Yachiru thought that everyone was way too depressed with all this Bounto stuff and we needed something to lighten people up or at least take their minds off it," she explained. Toushiro paused surprised.

"So you don't mean what you wrote?"

"Of course we meant what we wrote but it serves a double purpose doesn't it?" she asked sweetly. He sighed and sat down heavily.

"If people find out it was you you're going to be in for a world of trouble." She grinned.

"Don't worry me and Yachiru have the best protection in the world!" He looked confused.

"Who?"

"Ken-chan!"

"But you wrote about him."

"So? He won't mind, trust me anyone who gives Yachiru and thus me, grief, will get it in the neck," she said grinning.

"Why did you pair me with Hinamori?" he asked wearily. "We're more like brother and sister." She pouted.

"But you _are_ a cute couple, just because we wrote it doesn't mean it has to be true."

* * *

Matsumoto had disappeared leaving Toushiro to do all her paper work again. Yana peered over his shoulder.

"What you doing?" she asked.

"All the paper work Matsumoto was suppose to do," he replied signing another form.

"Do you want me to help?" He looked up at her surprised then sighed running a hand through his hair.

"No, its fine. You don't know what to write any way."

She frowned at him and left.

The next morning Toushiro entered the office reluctantly, he still had paper work from the day before to finish. He sat down at his desk and went to sign the first form but stopped surprised. All the forms had been filled out already. Yana opened the door.

"Hey Shiro-chan. Wanna visit Jyuu-kun?" she asked, then she spotted all the paper work. "Ah, sorry. Do you still have work to do?"

"Um… no. I'm just about finished," he said standing up. "So yeah, I'll come with you." She smiled happily.

* * *

For the next two weeks any left over paper work was done in the night. Toushiro didn't know who was doing it, he doubted it was Matsumoto and it couldn't be Yana because she didn't know what to write. However when Yana fell asleep in the middle of training he was forced to rethink that.

"What happened?" asked Matsumoto running up as he came out of Yana's room.

"She fell asleep." She looked surprised.

"In the middle of training?"

"Yes." Hanatarou walked up to them, they looked at him. "Yes?"

"Um… Lieutenant Ise requested that I check up on Yana-chan. She said that she should be very tired by now." They blinked.

"How does Nanao-chan know that Yana-chan is tired?" asked Matsumoto.

"I don't really know. Apparently she's been helping her with how to fill out the forms and she suspected that Yana-chan has been doing it at night." Toushiro stiffened.

"Yana has been filling out the forms?" He hit his forehead. "Of course, why didn't I see that? She's been gradually getting more and more tired over the past two weeks. Baka." Matsumoto tittered.

"You can't really scold her Taichou. She did it because she doesn't like to see you doing paper work all the time." He glared at her.

"Well maybe if someone did their share of the paper work I wouldn't be stuck doing it all the time."

"Ok, ok I get the message. I'll do my share from now on," said Matsumoto walking away.

"Yeah, the day that happens it'll be the end of the world," muttered Toushiro. He turned to Hanatarou. "Do you need something?"

"Um… I was wondering if Yana-chan is ok?" he mumbled shifting awkwardly.

"As far as I can tell she's just tired, she isn't sick or anything." He sighed. "Tell Lieutenant Ise thank you for her concern but she is only tired." Hanatarou nodded and ran off. Toushiro sighed, maybe he should pay the squad eight's lieutenant a visit himself.

* * *

He arrived at squad eight headquarters and was hailed from the roof.

"Hey Toushiro-kun!" Kyoraku-taichou called to him.

"We may both be captains but I would prefer it if you called me Hitsugaya." The older man laughed at him.

"Fine, Hitsugaya-kun." Toushiro sighed. "So why are you here Hitsugaya-kun? Don't usually see you round here, it's usually Rangiku-chan."

"I'm looking for your lieutenant."

Shunsui raised his hat to see him properly.

"Now what would you want with my Nanao-chan?"

THWACK! A fan hit him over the head.

"My Nanao-chan is so cruel," lamented Shunsui nursing his head.

"You wanted to see me Hitsugaya-taichou?" said Ise Nanao, lieutenant of squad eight, jumping down from the roof.

"Yes, I understand it was you who sent the squad four member." She nodded.

"It was just as a precaution. I heard she gets ill when she over works herself."

"So tell me, what exactly has she been doing?" asked Toushiro. Nanao adjusted her glasses slightly.

"Two weeks ago she came to me requesting that I instruct her on how to fill out the forms. And I did, occasionally she came back with one she didn't know. Otherwise she's been staying up nearly all night doing your squad's paper work." She glared at him disapprovingly. He blinked.

"If you're trying to make me feel bad don't worry, I already do. But why did she do it?"

"She said she didn't like seeing you stuck doing all the 'boring' work all the time," she said with a slight smile, then she turned serious. "I hope she didn't need medical attention." He shook his head.

"She just fell asleep in the middle of training," he said. "I've had a word with Matsumoto about the paper work and she agreed to do her share." He smirked slightly. "It's probably because she doesn't want Hoshi-san to be able to blame her," he muttered. He bowed and left.

"Yana!" he called. He poked her head through her door and found it empty.

"Damn! Where did she go?"

"Where did who go?"

He jumped slightly and turned around annoyed. She grinned back at him.

"What?" He glared at her and sighed.

"You should have said you were the one doing the paper work," he said looking away. She smiled sweetly.

"But Shiro-chan! If I did that you would stop me and you'd still be stuck doing it," she laughed. He sighed wearily.

"You don't have to do all this," he said. "You keep making yourself ill and it keeps being because of me!" She frowned.

"That's not true. I do it because I want to, no ones forcing me to do it." She shrugged. "Besides if I get sick from it that's my fault because I over did things." He sighed again.

"Promise me you won't do this any more," he asked.

"But…" she looked sad. "I only want to be useful, that's why I'm here, apart from to learn. I can't go on missions often because Hoshi is scared I'll lose it again and I couldn't help with much else because I haven't been through the academy so I haven't been trained in what to do." She paused and fidgeted nervously. "I thought if I could help with the paper work then at least I would be doing something."

He grimaced, now she had made him feel absolutely wretched for saying that to her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok, you can do the paper work. Just do it in the day now with me and Matsumoto."

"Really Shiro-chan?" she gasped. "Arigato! I promise I'll try not to over work myself from now on," she said grinning. He smirked slightly and walked towards his office, she followed him. He glanced back at her and allowed himself a smile.

* * *

**Lol sorry really couldn't resist publishing the pairings in their magazine, i had lots of fun thinking them up.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it is mainly crack, hopefully write more serious stuff next time.**

**Glad you've read it and please review.  
**


	9. Bankai

**Sorry it's been a while... stupid exams *shudders* i hate exams!**

**Oh well here's the new chapter of my Bleach story, i hope you enjoy it.**

**The beginning is a bit erm... i dunno... i can't decide whether i like it or not.**

**Basically Yana went through the same training as Ichigo to get her Bankai but not the same to get her Shinigami powers so she won't be a Vizard that just too Mary Sueish and she's quite like that already i guess. **

**Any way hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
**

* * *

"Ne, Shiro-chan?" He twitched and carried on writing ignoring her.

"What?"

"Will you take me flying?" He stared at her.

"What?" She sighed and rolled onto her back on the couch.

"Your Bankai, it gives you wings doesn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm not wasting energy on it just because you want to fly. Go ride Kuro or something if you want to fly." She paused and thought about it.

"But Hoshi took Kuro with her for a mission."

"Then you'll have to wait till he gets back." She pouted at him.

"Fine, meanie! I'll go flying on my own!" she stormed out of the office and slammed the door shut. He carried on writing for a few minutes then reran what she'd said.

"Flying on my own… shit!" He jumped out of the window and headed towards the training grounds. She was stood in the center with Tsuki Tenshi drawn.

"Bankai." She was cocooned in white light and he shielded his eyes. When he lowered his arm two gigantic black feathered wings had sprouted from her back. She turned towards him and gave the peace sign.

"Hi Shiro-chan. Bet you weren't expecting that." He stared at her.

"That's your Bankai?"

"One of."

"One of?"

"Yes. I have three." She raised her arms showing him Tsuki Tenshi had become two huge metal fans with a chain linking them. "I have one for Tsuki Tenshi, one for Kin Ookami and one that's a combination of both." He frowned.

"When did you achieve Bankai? Why didn't you tell me?" She frowned.

"Hoshi told you when we met that I was captain level, you need to be able to do Bankai to be a captain." She grinned. "Unless you're Ken-chan."

"I don't believe it… so even then you'd already achieved Bankai?"

"Hai!" He face palmed.

"Great. So this is what you meant by flying? Your spiritual pressure is probably knocking everyone out within a five kilometre radius!" She shrugged.

"Ken-chan does that to people all the time." She raised her wings and soared into the air, then she looked and down at him and grinned. "Want a ride?" He rolled his eyes.

"You really are annoying," he said taking her hand. She grabbed him under his arms and rose. As they were flying a thought struck Toushiro.

"Yana, how long can you hold your Bankai?"

"I don't know. It's never stopped on it's own if that's what you mean. It doesn't seem to have a time limit like yours." He sighed.

"Great. I'm more than six times your age and I still have a time limit on mine." She laughed.

"That's because you're still growing into your powers, that's all." He looked up at her incredulously.

"And you're not?" She laughed apologetically.

"Well I am too and so is Ichi but you had to work in out for yourself. We were taught, forced really." She smiled slightly. "To be honest yours is probably the better way. Forcing it out of someone isn't the best experience in the world." It was as they flew that Toushiro noticed her outfit had also changed.

"Yana what are you wearing?" She looked down at him surprised.

"Oh." She looked at herself. "You know I've never noticed that before." She settled in the top of a tree and let him down, then she inspected her clothes. She was wearing a pure white kimono that stopped just above her knees and had wide sweeping sleeves. The obi was jet black, a stark contrast to the white of the kimono and her feet were bare. She spun delightedly.

"Wow! Isn't this so cool Shiro-chan! Other than Ichi and Renji I've never seen a Bankai that changes what you wear before. I wonder if it does this for Kin Ookami as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've never really paid attention to what I was wearing when I was in Bankai before. I don't know if my clothes change for Kin Ookami too."

"You are unbelievable," muttered Toushiro. Yana looked slightly worried.

"Hey Shiro-chan… don't tell anyone, ok?" He looked at her surprised.

"Why? It's incredible that you've come this far!"

"Thanks but… I don't want people to know." She looked away awkwardly. "Ketsu-kun knows but that's because I accidentally let slip after our fight. No one else here knows except Hoshi, Yoruichi and of course Ichi knows too."

"I still don't understand why you don't want people to know."

"I'm different enough already without me being able to do Bankai. Some people think I've already advanced too quickly for someone who is just a substitute. They're afraid… I might get a taste for power and they'll have… another Aizen situation again," she muttered through her hair. "I don't want to scare them… I'm just a… human…" He stared at her.

_Just a human? What exactly have people been saying about her and why didn't I know about all this? _He tried to peer under her fringe, she looked away and Toushiro realised that she was holding back tears. _How dare they make her cry!_ What he did next was impulsive. He gripped her tightly round the waist and held her tight. She flinched surprised and blinked down at him.

"Shiro-chan…"

"I'm not afraid of you." She bit her lip till blood flowed and shook her head.

"Of course you would say that. But everyone-"

"Doesn't know you," he interrupted, she paused. "They don't know you like I do. I'm the one that can say what you're really like. I'm not afraid of you." More blood flowed.

"I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry," she chanted. "I won't cry! I promised never again!" She slumped against him hiding them with the wings from her Bankai. "I promised I'd never let myself have a reason to cry!" He shook her slightly.

"That's never going to happen Yana. Listen-"

"No! I said, I'd cut myself off, the less people I have contact with the less chance I have of getting hurt. Because when they get hurt it'll hurt me!"

"Yana! Yana, look at me! You can cry because you are happy too!" She stilled.

"I know that too but… I always thought that I didn't need to cry again." She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, that worked. Then I met Ichi and everyone and you too. Suddenly I have a million reasons to cry again… I don't like it, I feel like it's all out of my control again." She sighed. Toushiro frowned puzzled.

"Again?"

"Mmm…" She sighed again and dissolved her Bankai. Minutes later a runner appeared knelt down in front of them.

"Yamamoto-taichou requested me to ask if anything is wrong as he felt your increased spiritual pressure." Yana winced.

"No, everything is fine. Shiro-chan was just testing me is all, forgive me if it caused any disturbances," she said sweetly. The runner nodded and stood up smiling.

"Really Yana-chan you shouldn't use your Bankai like that or someone will figure you out," they said removing their mask. Yana cheered.

"Yoruichi!" she cried throwing her arms around her neck. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yeah well I've been busy going back and forth. So…" she turned to Toushiro. "How's Shorty over here been treating you? I hear he's quite protective of you."

He scowled at her. She may be Goddess of Flash but he was the one that was still a captain, he resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

"Besides are you sure it was a good idea showing him one of your Bankai? The main point is to surprise people with it if them don't already know you have it." Yana laughed.

"But I did surprise him, just not in battle. I wouldn't fight Shiro-chan." Yoruichi huffed.

"Well you never know." Yana pouted.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Still I want you to be on guard, this Bounto situation is starting to get out of hand. Kisuke thinks they might try to get into Soul Society which would make them nearly unstoppable," she sighed. "Damn Kisuke and his theories, they nearly always turn out right."

* * *

Toushiro stormed moodily into the office and the temperature immediately dropped.

"Hey Shiro-chan! Turn up the heat!" complained Yana. The room grew slightly warmer and he sat down at his desk with a sigh.

"Matsumoto pass me the list of high ranking officers," he asked. "I've got to send a team to the real world to help out with these Bounto."

Yana froze and avoided eye contact.

"I'm going," she said. They all froze. "You can't stop me, I can go back when ever I want to, so I'm going." Toushiro frowned.

"Why now? You could have gone at any time." Yana looked mildly surprised that he didn't argue but chose not to comment.

"Well if you're sending people over any way I can go with them. I can't stay here while all my friends help fight and risk their lives." She got up and went to the door when Toushiro caused her to pause.

"You know Hoshi-san won't approve," he said. "You know she was trying to keep you out of all of this." She smiled slightly.

"I know. But I think she'll understand why I have to go. It'd be cruel to make me sit back and watch." Then she was gone. He sighed and looked at the list again before marking off a few names.

"You're going too Matsumoto."

"Eh?" she spluttered. "Taichou…!"

"Don't complain, it'll get you out of paper work for a bit and…" he paused and looked away. "I want you to keep an eye on her."

* * *

He'd gathered the four he was sending and had explained their objectives, now all he had to listen to were the complaints and they were all coming from one person.

"I know this is no problem for the lieutenants," said Yumichika. "But why am I here? I'm only a fifth seat." Toushiro deadpanned.

"Zaraki said you had the most free time." Yumichika cried mock tears.

"I see." Toushiro ran a hand through his hair and sighed moodily.

"Besides, my third seat is going so you are not the only one who isn't a lieutenant." They all looked at him surprised except from Matsumoto.

"Yana-chan is going?" asked Yumichika surprised. It had become common belief that the white haired captain was very protective of his third seat and maybe prone to jealousy after Matsumoto had spread around the episode when Toushiro had punched Kyoraku-taichou in the face for trying to kiss her.

"She can go back when ever she wants, that was the deal Hoshi-san made with Yamamoto-taichou. It would be pointless to try stop her unless you wanted to spend a week in squad four barracks." Hisagi frowned.

"But isn't it dangerous sending her too? If she gets-"

"Nothing will go wrong," interrupted Toushiro furiously. "Hoshi-san will be there to make sure and since I have no desire to stick her in a cell she is going." Kira nodded.

"So what is she going to do? Does she understand the objectives?"

"Since she isn't technically part of the team I didn't give her any objectives," he explained walking away. " It's much more effective to let her go like a loose cannon any way." They all exchanged glances, Matsumoto smiled.

"I think Taichou seems to understand her really well, after all they are pretty close now." Yumichika giggled.

"Rangiku-chan I don't suppose you have any gossip on them?" he pouted. "She only likes to fight when she visits us, I can't get any good gossip out of her." Matsumoto squealed in delight.

"Oh the things I could tell you! Well one time she…"

* * *

**See what i mean about the bit with her Bankai? I really can't decide whether i like it or not... oh well that's the way it turned out.**

**I know it only describes what that Bankai looks like and not what it does but that will come later along with the one for her other sword. Tsuki Tenshi means Moon Angel by the way.**

**Urgh it also got pretty melodramatic when she got upset which bugs me so i don't mind if people point that out.**

**I probably won't do anything on this for a bit coz i've got to watch the Bounto arc again now because i've forgotten what happens, luckily she's not there from the start of it so it shouldn't be too bad to catch up on.  
**

**Please review and let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
